Horizonte
by aiculpp
Summary: El príncipe de Alma Toran le gusta escuchar las historias que Alibaba cuenta, porque la pasión y los movimientos empleados en la narración le hacen pensar que realmente sucedieron, y aun mas, cada vez que las cuenta la mirada del rubio siempre permanece fija en el horizonte, como si la inspiración proviniera de allí. Aladdin x Alibaba
1. Parte 1

**HORIZONTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

.

.

.

Primero que nada debo dar una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo ausente, ocurrio una situación personal que me afecto mucho y seriamente no me sentia con el animo para escribir algo.

La situación me pego tanto que estuve a punto de eliminar mis cuentas en Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi, sin embargo mi hermana me pidió que se las pasara, no sé si porque ella quería escribir algo o solamente para que después no me estuviese arrepintiendo. No hace mucho le pedi que me regresara la cuenta y de hecho note que ella no subió nada, pero si lleno mi sección de Favoritos con historias de Marvel XD.

Ahora bien, como dije, no borre las cuentas, sin embargo si borre las historias de mi compu, entonces TODO se perdió, de hecho actualmente estoy copiando las historias de Fanfiction : ( para volver a tenerlas como documentos. Dicho esto, la historia La luz de otro mundo, de la cual solo subí un capitulo también quedo perdida, Ya hace casi dos meses decidí que volvería a empezar a escribir (de hecho escribir un WinterIron para mi hermana que cuido la cuenta), lamentablemente la "La luz de otro mundo" ya no puede ser completada, las notas con las ideas para la historia también fueron eliminadas y solo pude encontrar unas notitas perdidas en mi celular.

Todo nos lleva a esto. Por sugerencia nuevamente de mi hermana, me dijo que tratara de volver a escribir la historia desde cero, para ver si poco a poco lograba recordar como la quería, si bien tengo presente las ideas básicas de como queria la historia, cuando comencé a escribir se creó algo completamente diferente, es en esencia la misma idea, pero ya no es lo mismo.

Por lo que, aviso oficialmente que la historia "La luz de otro mundo" queda SUSPENDIDA. Lamento mucho para los que lo seguían, aun si bien deje de de checar Amor yaoi, si me llegaban al correo las notificaciones de Fanfiction, por lo que aunque no lo crean, me subían el ánimo cuando las leia.

Lamento mucho lo que hice, y agradezco que mi hermana no me permitiera cometer una tontería.

Ojala pudiesen darle una oportunidad a la historia e igualmente pido una para mí. Lamento las molestias.

.

.

.

Agradezco al grupo en Facebook The Labyrinth Of Magic YAOI, Yuri, Hetero por recomendar mis historias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PARTE 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El comienzo del día era marcado en Alma Toran a través de los primeros rayos de Sol que comenzaban a iluminar el reino, por lo que todos los habitantes comenzaban con sus jornadas diarias. Esto no era diferente para los reyes de aquel magnifico reino, quienes también comenzaban sus labores para que la prosperidad del reino perdurara.

El rey Solomon y la reina Sheba junto con los líderes de otras tribus y sus amigos, lograron derrocar la dictadura del Rey David, esto llevo a muchos sacrificios y lágrimas, pero al final se obtuvo la recompensa. El viejo David había muerto y con él, la idea de que el ser humano era superior a las otras especies.

Se había llegado a un acuerdo entre todas las tribus para que ninguna atacara a otra, de esta forma, cualquier problema interno debía de ser discutido primero con los reyes de Alma Toran y de ser necesario se realizaría una audiencia entre los demás líderes de las tribus para poder llegar a una solución.

Todo se había logrado mantener en paz y orden después de la muerte de David, los reyes Solomon y Sheba por fin pudieron ser un matrimonio de verdad como la pelirosa siempre deseo, y esto quedó reflejado a través del nacimiento de su amado hijo Aladdin.

El príncipe nació rodeado de amor, cosa que se vio reflejada en su carácter dulce y bondadoso, así como en las acciones que proponía para poder ayudar al reino. De esta forma el príncipe se volvió también una persona amada, no solo por sus tíos, si no también por los habitantes de su reino y de las diferentes tribus.

Sin embargo, el príncipe había heredado no solamente el físico de su padre, si no también la curiosidad y el ansia de obtener conocimiento, por lo que, a sus 16 años, ya había vivido un sinfín de aventuras. A veces las vivía con su hermano Tess, otras veces lo hacía solo, pero era innegable lo mucho que disfrutaba viajando y explorando por todo el mundo.

Para nadie era sorpresa que de repente el príncipe desapareciera por días y semanas y solo dejara atrás una nota en la que explicaba vagamente hacia donde se dirigía.

Era un enorme disfrute el poder oír las historias de sus aventuras relatadas en las cenas o reuniones entre los jefes de las tribus. Todos decían que oír las historias del príncipe Aladdin, era como si las estuvieran viviendo en persona.

Pero Aladdin no opinaba lo mismo, sus aventuras habían sido increíbles, todas y cada una de ellas, sin embargo, no sentía que su modo de contarlas de verdad reflejara los sentimientos que vivió cuando ocurrían.

Para su suerte, conocía a alguien que si podía hacerlo.

Apenas salieron los rayos del sol, también comenzó con la rutina en el castillo, la cual consistía en desayunar, realizar un entrenamiento de esgrima con su tía Arba, ir al laboratorio de su tío Ugo para platicar acerca de los avances de su investigación, a veces su padre lo consultaba para algún asunto del reino, o su madre le pedía que la acompañara a alguna tribu para hablar con los jefes de la tribu.

Sin embargo esa mañana, ninguno de sus padres lo solicito para algo, por lo que se dio cuenta que ese día podía escabullirse del palacio.

A pesar de que quería mucho a toda su familia y le gustaba hablarles sobre todo lo que veía, existía algo que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Tess. Era su secreto.

Sus pasos atravesaron el reino en donde muchas personas lo reconocieron y saludaron con respeto y otras le obsequiaban alguna fruta. De ese modo llego hasta la plaza central, en donde se encontraban la mayor cantidad de mercaderes, pero aun así había un espacio que algunas personas rodeaban y parecían entretenidos con lo que veían.

El príncipe se acercó.

-…entonces él dijo: "¡Conviértete en mi mano derecha!

Un jadeo general se escuchó entre el público asombrado, el príncipe sonrió al visualizar a quien hablaba.

-y el príncipe se sorprendió, porque jamás pensó que le pediría algo así, era el hombre que había cambiado su reino al grado de perder todo lo que lo hacía ser una nación independiente, pero por otro lado…

Aladdin observaba con agrado la manera en que esa persona relataba la historia. Era joven, de su edad probablemente, su cabello rubio y ojos dorados hacían que las personas se acercaran al principio solo por curiosidad, sin embargo la manera en la que se movía cuando contaba la historia así como sus expresiones, eran las que cautivaban al público que se reunía cada semana para oír sus historias.

-… el primer príncipe imperial estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, sin embargo el príncipe se armó de valor y dijo…

En ese momento los ojos del narrador se encontraron con los del príncipe y dejo de hablar.

-¿Qué dijo? – hablo un hombre del público.

-Je- despego sus ojos del príncipe – lo sabrán la siguiente semana – dijo al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo.

La desilusión quedo marcada en el rostro de todos, quienes comenzaron a retirarse del lugar y algunos dejaban monedas en una pequeña canastillo que estaba a pocos metros del narrador.

Aun cuando todos se alejaron, Aladdin se acercó más al chico quien ahora pasaba las monedas de la canastilla a una bolsa de piel.

-Veo que tuviste una buena mañana Alibaba-kun

El nombrado alzo la vista con una sonrisa.

-Si el príncipe de Alma Toran lo dice, es porque de seguro así es.

Aladdin rio.

-Yo también quería saber que contestaba el príncipe. – dijo al tiempo que seguía a Alibaba quien comenzaba a alejarse de la zona.

El otro sonrió con inocencia – lo siento, pero eso lo tendrás que saber para la próxima semana, la regla es clara.

-¿no puedes hacerlo por el príncipe? – interrogo divertido

-No

-¡¿Qué?!

El rubio rio divertido.

-No te preocupes, si te vas a algún viaje después te la contare toda completa – los pasos de Alibaba los estaban guiando a las afueras del reino – Hace tres semanas que no venias, ¿paso algo interesante en tus viajes?

-¡La tribu de los ermitaños tiene cosas increíbles! – dijo el príncipe mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción. – Sus costumbres son un poco duras para una persona normal, pero ellos no tienen problemas en alejarse de bienes materiales para estudiar a fondo el entorno, - se puso un poco nervioso - de hecho te traje un recuerdo.

El rubio paro en frente de una casa que era muy pequeña y sencilla, resaltaba, pero no por algo en especial, sino porque era la única casa que se encontraba por esa zona.

-¿enserio? – Giro el rubio con emoción – entonces espera, tengo que preparar algo de té, para que me cuentes todo-

El príncipe entro en la casa y tomo asiento en una silla de las dos que había, Alibaba era alguien simple, decía que no necesitaba más porque nadie lo iba a visitar excepto el. Observo el resto de la casa y no veía nada diferente desde la última vez que estuvo allí, sin embargo en la mesa noto varios pergaminos extendidos. Se acercó y observo que se trataban sobre unos mapas, curiosamente no lograba reconocerlos.

-Aquí está él te – llego el rubio con una charola y dos vasos – es un nuevo té que me regalo una señora por ayudarle a cargar su mercancía. Dijo que era especial.

El príncipe observo el vaso y noto que se veía color azul claro.

-Tiene bonito color – dijo mientras sorbía – y un buen sabor.

-¿Verdad que si? – Dijo emocionado el rubio – ahora mira esto – Alibaba había llevado también un limón del cual corto una rodaja y lo metió en el vaso del príncipe, el cual observo como el color del te cambiaba a rosa.

-¡Esto es increíble Alibaba-kun! – Dijo impresionado el chico - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-mmm no lo entiendo bien de hecho, pero lo descubrí por accidente así que me pareció un lindo truco, y no te preocupes no pasa nada malo, ya llevo tomándolo de esa forma durante algunas semanas.

-Deberías de invitar a alguna mujer Alibaba-kun, esto les encantaría.

-Ja ja, ¿te burlas de mí? – Dijo el chico con sarcasmo – sabes que mi suerte es pésima con las chicas. Y lo peor de todo es que incluso algunos hombres me confunden con una.

El príncipe para de beber - ¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno, no es que pase siempre pero dicen que porque mis ojos son muy grandes y brillan mucho con el sol – dijo un poco hastiado el rubio- yo que sé, incluso parezco más bajo que los hombres promedio de aquí, ¡incluso tu eres más alto! – concluyo dramáticamente.

Aladdin comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, pero… - comenzó Alibaba observando a su amigo - ¿me contaras como te fue en tu último viaje?

El príncipe lo pensó un momento y volvió a darle un sorbo a su te. Ciertamente era delicioso, pero para él, ahora era especial, porque su amigo logro mostrarle algo increíble a través de un simple té.

Era por eso que, a pesar de que todo el mundo siempre le encantaban sus aventuras, a él le gustaba más escuchar alguna anécdota de Alibaba, porque él tenía el don de hacer una historia fantástica en algo realmente épico, o podía convertir algo cotidiano en algo sorprendente, justo como lo había hecho con el té.

Las historias que contaba Alibaba eran inventadas, pero para él, sonaban mucho más extraordinarias y parecían contener un mayor significado que las aventuras que vivía. Por eso le gustaba estar con Alibaba

-Mejor cuéntame que son esos mapas – señalo los pergaminos que se encontraban en la pequeña mesilla.

A la mención el rubio fijo su vista en ellos y se dirigió con calma a enrollarlos.

-Solo son garabatos para algunas de mis historias. Por cierto como te ausentaste tres semanas te perdiste las historias de esos días ¿quieres oírlas ahora?

El príncipe comprendió que no quería hablar sobre eso y asintió a la propuesta de Alibaba.

.

.

.

Aun recordaba la manera en que ambos se conocieron, el apenas estaba regresando de uno de sus tantos viajes, para su regreso había decidido no utilizar su magia, ya que quería experimentar lo que era recorrer un largo camino por sí solo.

Si bien el viaje fue en realidad bastante disfrutable, se dio cuenta de que tan lejos estaba de su hogar, talvez hacia que la distancia se sintiera en una proporción diferente, si bien la gran mayoría de comerciantes contaban con artefactos que facilitaban el rápido transporte de mercancía, aun existían unos cuantos que preferían recorrer esas distancias a pie.

De alguna manera lograba cierta satisfacción al llegar al destino.

En esa ocasión, cuando iba llegando al reino ya estaba a punto de anochecer, por lo que había muy poca gente entre las calles. Era lindo observar el reino con ese tipo de tranquilidad, cuando las personas terminan un día de arduo trabajo y se disponen a descansar para un siguiente día. Solamente podían verse unos cuantos niños en las calles que todavía jugaban.

Fue precisamente un pequeño grupo de ellos los que llamaron su atención, ya que se encontraban sentados en el suelo mientras rodeaban a otra persona (esta parecía mayor) quien también estaba sentada en el suelo.

-… entonces la entidad de ese magnífico lugar le dijo: "¿¡Cual es tu deseo?! ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? ¿Vida eterna?"

Los niños parecían realmente intrigados y el príncipe que pasaba a lado de ellos y que había escuchado sus palabras se detuvo a escuchar.

-Pero el niño con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos grito alto y fuerte su deseo: "¡Se mi amigo!"

La emoción con la que el chico que hablaba de alguna manera hizo que el príncipe se estremeciera.

-¡¿Qué?!

Pero los niños no parecían pensar igual

-¡Yo hubiera deseado riqueza! – dijo uno de los niños mientras se levantaba, así no tendría que sufrir cuando saliera de ese lugar.

-¡No! – le interrumpió otro -¡ser muy poderoso habría sido mejor!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mejor hubiera deseado salir de ese lugar!

Los otros continuaron hablando mientras que se levantaban y comenzaban a alejarse del lugar. Sin embargo el príncipe se quedó parado.

-He, que niños tan insensibles – dijo con algo de gracia el que previamente les contaba la historia. Mientras se levantaba noto que alguien más estaba enfrente de él. – lo siento, pero por hoy ya he terminado, si quiere puede volver dentro de una semana.

-¿Llevaba mucho tiempo ese niño encerrado?

El otro se detuvo y pareció no entenderle.

-El de la historia

-¡ah! si, llevaba toda su vida encerrado – dijo a la vez que recogía las monedas que le habían dado.

-En ese tipo de situación yo también querría un amigo

El otro le observo por unos segundos.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que así es.

El príncipe al ver que el otro estaba dispuesto a irse, pensó con rapidez que sin duda se merecía una moneda, por lo que busco rápidamente entre sus cosas, lamentablemente no tenía monedas a la mano, probablemente estaban escondidas entre el equipaje que había llevado. Por lo que se sintió mal por no poder darle nada.

El otro pareció notar su conflicto por lo que se acercó a él y tomo sus manos.

-No se preocupe, siempre puede volver la siguiente semana – le guiño el ojo – aparte, parece demasiado cansado, debería irse a casa.

El príncipe no dijo nada al ver de cerca al otro. Era joven, demasiado a su parecer, y por alguna razón que no sabía, se sintió increíblemente nervioso cuando vio sus ojos que parecían ser oro derretido. No reacciono hasta que sintió que soltaba sus manos, sintió algo en ellas, por lo que bajo la vista y encontró una manzana.

-¡Sabe deliciosa, y le hará bien comer algo dulce después de un largo viaje! – le dio la espalda y se comenzó a alejar. – Por cierto – llamo su atención – Mi nombre es Alibaba.

Aladdin no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parado en ese lugar hasta que dejo de visualizar la espalda del otro, no podía creer que se hubiese quedado callado sin poder decir nada. Volvió a observar la manzana en sus manos y le dio una mordida.

Dulce

Incluso si al principio se dijo que no era para tanto, se sorprendió de encontrarse un poco emocionado una semana después, al dirigirse al lugar en donde había visto al chico.

Rápidamente comprendió que el chico era una especie de cuentacuentos, sus historias eran increíbles y mágicas, no solo les gustaban a los niños, sino también a los mayores. Al principio iba nada más para escuchar las historias, sin embargo después de tres semanas seguidas de escucharlo, pensó que era buen momento en acercarse al chico.

-Me sorprendí un poco de que el príncipe de Alma Toran viniera todas las semanas sin falta – fue lo primero que le había dicho Alibaba cuando por fin decidió acercarse.

-¿Sabes que soy el príncipe?

El otro rodo los ojos

-¿Quién no lo sabe?

No pudo evitar reírse, ese chico era bastante particular.

-Quería agradecerte por la manzana del otro día

-Nah, no te preocupes, tu parecías necesitarla más que yo.

-Incluso si ya sabes quién soy, me gustaría presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Aladdin.

El chico estrecho su mano y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Siempre es bienvenido Príncipe Aladdin.

.

.

.

Tenía entendido que Alibaba era en realidad un viajero, o al menos eso le dijo poco tiempo después de que se habían conocido hace 5 meses, sin embargo había dicho que necesitaba algún lugar al cual pudiese regresar. Sin embargo, durante esos cinco meses jamás había visto que saliera, o al menos no cuando él estaba en el reino.

A veces se preguntaba si las historias que contaba a la gente para ganar unas monedas eran en realidad cosas que había visto, ya que, a veces era incluso capaz de describir el paisaje o los encuentros como si él los hubiera visto.

Pero era ilógico, porque el también había viajado bastante y nunca había oído o visto nada parecido a esas historias.

-Aladdin

Talvez en realidad era una persona bastante creativa, porque algo le decía que los mapas que había visto en la mesa, eran los reinos que a veces describía.

-Aladdin

De ser así, entonces el chico era alguien brillante.

-¡Aladdin!

El grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo a su madre, quien lo observaba un poco molesta.

-¿Qué pasa madre? – ahora recordaba, se encontraban en medio de una reunión con sus tíos y los reyes.

La reina lo miro con desaprobación y carraspeo un poco

-Bueno, por si no escuchaste hijo, preguntábamos acerca de que te parecía una celebración por tu 17vo cumpleaños.

A él no le importaría que no le celebraran como siempre acostumbraban, lamentablemente, incluso el reino y las otras tribus parecían entusiasmadas cada vez que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Apreciaba el gesto, pero a veces le parecía un poco excesivo.

-Por mí, no hay problema – sabía que no tenía caso llevarles la contraria a sus tíos (porque estaba seguro que fueron ellos quienes sacaron el tema), en otras ocasiones lo intento y eso solo parecía ser incentivo para que exageraran más.

-¡Bien! – Celebro su tío Wahid – tiene que ser la mejor celebración de todos los tiempos.

-Lo será – hablo Seta – así como lo han sido las 16 fiestas previas.

Todos rieron, incluso aunque Solomon y Sheba no querían al principio, sus amigos estaban seriamente empeñados en que cada cumpleaños del príncipe tenía que ser recordado. No solo como el nacimiento del mismo, si no también como celebración de los años que llevaban viviendo esa libertad de la que David les había aislado.

-Tendremos que comenzar a invitar a los líderes de las tribus, de hecho creo que sería bueno que fueras tu príncipe Aladdin.

El mencionado no ocultó su sorpresa ante las palabras de su tía Arba.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si planean hacer esta celebración como lo imagino, nadie tendrá tiempo para ir a invitarlos – hablo su padre – y tú madre y yo también nos tenemos que encargar de unos asuntos que han estado aquejando al reino, por lo que no podemos ir.

Esas palabras despertaron el interés del príncipe, ¿algo estaba aquejando al reino? Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, aunque si su padre decía que él y su madre podían arreglarlo, entonces talvez no era algo tan complicado.

-Está bien, aunque creo que podríamos simplemente mandarle unas invitaciones.

-Sabes que hay ciertos líderes que prefieren las invitaciones personales – dijo su madre con pesadez – al menos con ellos trata de ir personalmente.

El príncipe asintió y se quedó pensativo, los líderes que generalmente siempre eran invitados personalmente por sus padres eran: Focalor, Leraje, Belial y Astaroth. No sería difícil ir a cada tribu por medio de su magia.

-¡Aladdin, si quieres puedo acompañarte!

Su hermano Tess fue quien hizo tal ofrecimiento, de hecho ya lo esperaba.

-¡Tess, no seas desconsiderado! – la voz de su tía Falan lo interrumpió antes de poder contestar - ¿¡Qué tal si Aladdin quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder viajar con su novia?!

Esperen ¿Qué?

-¿De qué novia hablas tía Falan?

-Vamos Aladdin no seas tímido – hablo Ithnan – pues la novia que vas a ver cada que regresas de algún viaje, desde hace unos meses te escabulles después de pasar algún tiempo fuera de casa y cuando eso pasa te desapareces todo el día.

¡¿Qué?!

-Es-¡Esperen! ¿Novia? ¡¿De qué hablan?!

-Aladdin – esta vez fue Seta quien hablo – ¿no me digas que aún no se lo has pedido?

¡¿Pedir que?!

-¡Perdón Aladdin, no quise ser desconsiderado! – Lo tomo por los hombros su hermano -¡Utiliza esta oportunidad para pedirle que sea tu novia!, solo imagínate esto: los dos solos, viajando, conociendo nuevas tierras que de seguro ella no conoce, y en una muy hermosa noche estrellada ¡Declárate!

¡Dios, no podía ser posible!

-Escuchen – trato de hablar pacientemente – creo que están malinterpretando algo.

-¡Así es! – Exclamo su madre - ¡No permitiré que dos jovencitos se queden SOLOS durante tanto tiempo!

-¿Pero que no la reina tenía la edad de Aladdin cuando comenzó a salir con Solomon? – dijo pícaramente Falan

El rostro de la reina se coloreo por completo de rojo

-¡No estamos hablando sobre mí!

Mientras su madre trataba de defenderse de los comentarios de sus tíos, Aladdin pensó que lo mejor era emprender la huida. Sus tíos se ponían pesados cuando querían, y si ahora tenían la idea de que tenía una novia, nadie se las iba a quitar.

Sin embargo le sorprendía el darse cuenta que en realidad todos habían notado que se escabullía del palacio cada que regresaba de un viaje, al menos no sabían a quién iba a ver, quería que por el momento sus encuentros siguieran siendo un ámbito privado.

Pero se detuvo un poco al pensar en lo que le había dicho Tess, no es que le molestara ir solo en sus viajes, pero se preguntó si a Alibaba le gustaría acompañarlo, estaba seguro de que podría mostrarle fantásticos lugares.

Se emocionó un poco al imaginarlo, sin embargo no sabía si se vería atrevido de hacerle la invitación a Alibaba, estaba seguro de que eran amigos y que a Alibaba le gustaba viajar, pero no sabía si le gustaba hacerlo en compañía de alguien.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su padre no había dejado de verlo con una mirada burlona

-¿Qué? –interrogo

-Deja de pensar en que te pueda rechazar, simplemente invita a esa persona a ir contigo y ya.

El príncipe se avergonzó

-¡Ah! Aladdin estaba pensando en su novia.

Ahora el grito de Tess volvió a dirigir la atención de todos hacia él.

-¡Ya les dije que las cosas no son así!

Diciendo esto se marchó rápidamente del lugar, sin embargo, alcanzo a oír las risas de todos sus tíos.

.

.

.

Mentiría si dijera que no le había puesto nervioso invitar a Alibaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien que sea yo quien te acompañe? – cuestiono el rubio cuando se encontraron a las afueras del reino.

-¡Claro que sí!, todos están ocupados y mi hermano dijo que no quería venir.

Silencio

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tu hayas sido mi última opción! – Aclaro nervioso- ¡De hecho pensé que sería buena idea que tu fueras conmigo porque tal parece que te gusta viajar.

Vio como el rubio observo el reino y después observo hacia el horizonte, sus ojos reflejaron por un instante un poco de nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Aladdin.

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-kun?

El otro soltó un gran suspiro y luego le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, espero que nos encontremos con una gran aventura.

Esas palabras emocionaron al príncipe, sin duda el también lo esperaba.

El camino hacia su primer destino ocurrió con relativa tranquilidad, ya que utilizo su magia para poder llegar hasta el lugar, cosa que no les llevo más de medio día. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron cuando llegaron a la tribu de Focalor, ya que al parecer, después de su última reunión, sus tíos se habían encargado de esparcir rumores respecto a su supuesta "novia" y que esta lo acompañaría. Pero obviamente no lo supo si no después de esa primera visita.

Al principio pensó que era un poco extraño que los sirvientes de su tío Focalor lo miraran de forma extraña a él y Alibaba cuando llegaron, eran tan obvios que al rubio comenzó a incomodarle.

-Oye Aladdin – le hablo en susurros - ¿acaso hice algo malo? Todos me miran y cuchichean cuando pasamos.

El príncipe también lo había notado, pero supuso que era porque iba acompañado de alguien nuevo.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor es solo porque resaltas.

-¿Cómo que resalto?

-Sí, bueno, tus ojos, tu cabello, ese cuerno – señalo.

-¿Qué tienes con mi cabello? – dijo un poco molesto.

-no, no es nada, es solo que nunca había visto a alguien así. – trato de calmarlo.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué soy raro?

-¡No, Alibaba! – Ese chico era bastante voluble – pero en tal caso – trato de mantener una mirada seria. – No te impresiones mucho cuando veas al líder Focalor.

-¿Por qué? Tiene algo extraño.

Aladdin rápidamente le tapó la boca y corroboro que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.

-Shhh, no digas eso o cualquier mujer que te oiga te matara.

-¿eh? No entiendo Aladdin.

-Mira, es precisamente las mujeres lo que te puede impresionar.

El rubio parecía no entenderle, por lo que el príncipe se dispuso a explicarle, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban frente al salón principal en donde los recibiría su tío Focalor. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, por lo que pudieron ver al enorme ser que se encontraba sentado y observaba con una sonrisa en su dirección.

-Príncipe Aladdin, es un honor que nos visites y más, el ver que traes compañía

-Yo soy quien me siento honrado de visitarlo, él es Alibaba es… ¿uh?

Noto de inmediato el rostro impresionado de Alibaba y algo le decía que no era porque Focalor era casi del tamaño del salón, no señor, lo que le había impresionado era la cantidad de mujeres desnudas que se pegaban al cuerpo del líder y no escondían su felicidad por estar a su lado. Admitía que a el también le había impresionado la primera vez que lo visito, pero se acostumbró con rapidez, sin embargo noto que el rostro de Alibaba se pintó de un rojo intenso y sin pronunciar palabra cayó al suelo.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Los sirvientes de Focalor se movieron rápidamente para auxiliar a su amigo quien no parecía que volvería pronto en sí. Cosa que le pareció curiosa a Focalor.

-¿Qué pasa príncipe Aladdin?

-jeje, supongo que le impresiono un poco ver a tantas chicas desnudas.

-mmm, ¿Qué acaso no se han acostado todavía?

La pregunta sobresalto inmediatamente a Aladdin.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, si es tu pareja, lo normal es que consuman su…

-¡BASTA! – Ya entendía, probablemente todo era cosa de sus tíos – no sé de donde hayan surgido los rumores, pero puedo asegurarle que esta persona es solo un buen amigo.

-Oh – ahora Focalor lo miro con pesar – lamento mucho eso, puede que incluso ya hayas perdido cualquier oportunidad ahora que me ha conocido.

Si algo admiraba Aladdin, era la confianza que tenía su tío Focalor acerca de su buen aspecto, sin duda el hombre creía que cualquiera que lo conociera se enamoraría de él.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar correctamente con su tío, e invitarlo a su cumpleaños, se dirigió al lugar en donde habían llevado a Alibaba para que descansara. Al entrar noto que ya estaba despierto, pero se veía un poco molesto.

-¿pasa algo Alibaba-kun?

El nombrado volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué si pasa algo? – Hablo calmadamente - ¡Me presentas a ese perfecto ejemplar de hombre y me preguntas ¿si me pasa algo?! ¡No puedo creer que el este rodeado de tantas mujeres y yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!

Ahora el chico se tiro a la cama a llorar dramáticamente.

-Aladdin – llamo – si todos a quienes visitaremos serán igual, vas a destrozar mi hombría.

El príncipe no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante el drama de su amigo. El otro lo vio aun con los ojos acuosos y enojados.

-¡No te rías! ¡A ti no te afecta porque eres de buen ver! ¡Pero una persona promedio no se siente contenta de que les presenten personas apuestas!

Ahora el príncipe paro de reír, ¿acaso Alibaba-kun había dicho que era atractivo? Por alguna razón eso provoco un ligero calorcito en él. Carraspeo un poco.

-No te preocupes, Tío Focalor es el único que tiene a las mujeres a sus pies.

-Ja, no sé qué creas, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor- el chico se levantó de su cama y se sentó – Y yo que pensé que Sinbad era alguien único- suspiro con resignación.

-¿Sinbad?

Su amigo lo volteo a ver y dijo aun fastidiado

-Un rey

"Oh", pensó Aladdin, probablemente se tratara de otra de las historias que contaba Alibaba

-Ese tipo de caía de perfecto, era guapo, inteligente, sabio, con un gran carisma y era alguien realmente confiable- podía notarse en el tono de voz del rubio la molestia que le provocaban todas las cualidades de quien hablaba. A Aladdin le dio risa, era como si de verdad hubiera conocido a alguien así.

-Fue un aventurero que recorrió casi todo el mundo en busca de aliados que lo ayudaran a construir su propio país, también obtuvo mucho poder, ¿¡y sabes que es lo peor?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que su primer gran logro lo obtuvo a los 14 años! ¡Cuando logro conquistar su primer calabozo!

Nuevamente se echó a llorar a la cama, solo que esta vez de forma dramática, mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas con sus manos y trataba de ahogar su voz.

De alguna manera al príncipe le recordó a cuando su madre hacia un berrinche.

"Calabozo" ahora que recordaba, Alibaba solía nombrarlos en sus historias, parecía que quien lograra atravesar uno exitosamente después de ser aprobado por el guardián de los mismos, se podía obtener un increíble poder. Ese tipo de cosas le gustaban de las historias de Alibaba, pero según las historias que contaba, atravesarlos no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer, ya que muchos morían o se quedaban vagando en ellos para siempre.

Por lo que sí, que un niño de 14 años pudiera conquistar uno, era sin duda digno de admirar.

Pero a Aladdin se le hacía un poco exagerado compararse con un personaje ficticio.

-Ya, ya, Alibaba-kun, debes de tener hambre, vayamos con el tío Focalor para comer – trato de animarlo.

-¡¿Y tú crees que yo quiero sentarme a lado del señor "Soy tan perfecto que las mujeres vienen a mi apenas escuchan mi nombre"?!

Y a pesar de haber dicho eso, ahora ambos se encontraban sentados con Focalor quien miraba con una sonrisa curiosa a Alibaba quien no paraba de comer mientras refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles.

Al príncipe sin duda le recordaba a su madre haciendo berrinche.

-Principe – le hablo Focalor

-¿Si?

-Creo que elegiste sabiamente, tu pareja es muy linda, aunque parece muy temperamental.

Aladdin se avergonzó de que su tío Focalor dijera eso, después de todo no le había dicho a Alibaba acerca de lo que creían sus tíos; volteo rápidamente hacia el rubio pero noto que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ahogar sus penas en la comida.

Suspiro, ya le había dicho a Focalor que las cosas no eran como pensaba, pero este pareció no creerle en lo absoluto, por lo que esperaba que ese extraño rumor no se saliera de control.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Parte 2

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo, espero que les guste el segundo.**

 **Por cierto, recientemente hice una cuenta de Wattpad en donde estoy subiendo las historias, por si alguien quiere darse una vuelta, mi nombre sigue siendo** ** _aiculpp_** **.**

 **Sin mas, los dejo continuar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La segunda visita que hicieron fue con su Leraje. Las cosas parecían normales en su tribu y nadie parecía estar sorprendido de que le acompañara alguien a quien no habían visto. Eso le tranquilizo, ya que significaba que los rumores no habían hasta ese lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la sala de Leraje, el príncipe recordó porque era tan difícil hablar con ella.

Todo el salón principal estaba lleno de humo, por lo que era difícil respirar para cualquier persona normal, el mismo humo nublaba la luz de los ventanales por lo que el lugar parecía en penumbras, y tirada en unos enormes cojines se encontraba la anfitriona quien lloraba de forma desconsolada y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Sus lágrimas habían provocado que su maquillaje escurriera por sus mejillas.

Era realmente una visión lamentable.

-¿Qué le pasa? – murmuro Alibaba al príncipe mientras trataba de abanicar con su mano, el humo que le rodeaba.

-Ella… debe de haberse enterado que fuimos a ver a tío Focalor – le respondió de la misma manera.

La duda en el rostro de Alibaba estaba presente, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que la anfitriona se inclinaba hacia ellos.

-Oh príncipe Aladdin ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden solamente fijarse en una mujer?

El peliazul sonrió nerviosamente, ahora su tía no pararía hasta que expresara (nuevamente) todo su desagrado hacia los hombres infieles.

-Tía Leraje, de seguro te has enterado que visitamos a tío Focalor ¿cierto?

La chica tomo una gran bocanada de su pipa para después expulsarla

-¿Hablo sobre mí? – en sus ojos se notaba un ligero brillo de esperanza.

Aladdin no sabía que responderle, porque no, su tío Focalor no la había nombrado, sin embargo sabia que esas palabras no le gustarían a su tia.

-¡No lo hizo ¿verdad?! – concluyo la mujer. - ¿Cómo podría? ¡Si tiene tantas mujeres que no puede recordar a su Leraje!

Ahora no había nada que hacer. La mujer sollozo fuertemente mientras volvía a fumar. Aladdin supuso que al menos por ese día no podrían hablar correctamente con ella. Ahora recordaba porque sus padres siempre iban personalmente a invitarla, porque cuando enviaban alguna invitación esta generalmente no era vista sino hasta unos meses después, porque la mujer pasaba demasiado tiempo lamentándose, y tampoco recibía las transmisiones mágicas que a veces usaban, por lo que era necesario ir personalmente para que pusiera atención.

Sin embargo, supuso que en esos momentos era cuando su madre hacia dote de su facilidad para hablar, ya que él, simplemente no encontraba como hablar con su tía Leraje.

Suspiro resignado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos alojemos y después regresemos Alibaba-kun

Sin embargo, cuando volteo a su acompañante, noto que este ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

Por suerte, el humo de la pipa se concentraba casi en su totalidad en la parte superior de salón, por lo que no le fue difícil ver que su amigo se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mujer que no dejaba de lamentarse entre los cojines.

-¿Focalor y tu eran novios?

La pregunta del rubio hizo que Leraje alzara la cabeza y viera al chico rubio que ya estaba frente a su rostro.

-Yo le propuse que saliéramos y él dijo que si – expresaba con su voz un poco nasal - ¡Pero no paso ni un mes cuando supe que otras mujeres se acercaban a coquetearle y él lo aceptaba!

Mas lagrimas escurrían de sus mejillas. Mientras Aladdin se acercaba rápidamente a su amigo para decirle que se fueran, ya que era inútil tratar de hablar con ella cuando estaba triste.

-¿Y porque aun así esperas por él? – el rubio preguntaba con mucha calma

-¡porque él nunca me dijo que terminábamos! – Dio una bocanada a la pipa - ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que Leraje es quien más lo ama?

El rubio quedo pensativo por unos minutos mientras se volvía a escuchar llorar a la mujer.

-¿Me permite contarle una historia?

La mujer le observo curiosa, e igualmente Aladdin quedo sorprendido por la propuesta.

-Si no le gusta, al menos habrá ocupado un poco de su tiempo en algo más que llorar. Y si le gusta, talvez aprenda una o dos cosas.

La forma firme y confiada en que hablaba Alibaba sorprendió al príncipe, ¿Qué tenía planeado?

Leraje no se levantó de su lugar, pero asintió con su cabeza. Y esa fue la señal que Alibaba necesitaba para continuar.

-Había una vez, un rey, un rey que había comenzado desde lo más abajo, el no nació en la realeza, todo lo que obtuvo, su poder, sus súbditos e incluso su reino se lo gano a través de trabajo duro, incluso fue un esclavo en algún punto de su vida, él quería tener un reino en donde las personas fueran felices y no solo eso, quería que el mundo también fuera así, por lo que él comenzó a hacer alianzas con otros reinos, poco a poco logro obtener el respeto que deseaba, así como muchísimo poder.

Aladdin se sentó a lado de Alibaba

-Sin embargo, a pesar de todo existía un imperio que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ellos igual querían unificar el mundo, pero de una forma diferente, utilizaban métodos que al rey no le gustaban, pero tenían un poder militar tan grande que el enfrentarse a ellos era una locura. Solo sería una guerra sin sentido.

Observo fijamente a la mujer enfrente de él.

-Para que entiendas lo que voy a decir tienes que saber que este rey era increíble en todos los sentidos que quieras imaginar, no solo era guapo, también tenía un gran carisma, una enorme sabiduría obtenida de los años de sufrimiento y lucha, pero sobre todo, su aura era la de alguien brillante, deslumbraba a quien se acercaba a él, las personas no podían evitar quedar cautivadas con su aura y encanto, no podían evitar seguirle.

Por alguna razón el nombre de "Sinbad" apareció en la cabeza del príncipe. Mientras el rostro de Alibaba cambio a uno de nostalgia

-el conoció a una princesa de ese imperio, a pesar de que se encontraron en una situación nada buena, la chica no pudo evitar enamorarse del rey. Incluso al principio se mostraba renuente de regresar a su imperio, sin embargo después de pasar tiempo con el rey, se dio cuenta de que quería ser alguien que pudiera estar a su altura y de esa forma ella regreso a su reino. –Ahora su mirada se ensombreció – pero el rey quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la princesa aplico un hechizo en ella para poder espiar el imperio enemigo a través de los ojos de la chica. Sin embargo, cada vez que eso ocurriera ella no recordaría nada, por lo que estaba relativamente seguro de que no sería descubierto. Cuando fue cuestionado acerca de su actuar, este dijo que haría lo necesario para poder conservar la prosperidad de su reino,

El relato del rubio paro de repente, el príncipe noto como su amigo se encogía en su lugar y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-Si ella se enterara de que solo estaba siendo usada por el hombre del cual se enamoró, probablemente sufriría mucho, porque ella es una chica con un gran corazón… y a él… no le importo eso.

Las palabras de Alibaba eran en voz baja, pero como estaba cerca de él, el príncipe pudo escucharlas con claridad. Se preocupó un poco del estado tenso del otro y toco su hombro, este reacciono con sorpresa demostrando lo ensimismado que se encontraba con lo que había dicho. Volteo a ver al príncipe y sonrió torpemente y regreso su vista hacia Leraje.

-¿Quieres decir que yo seré utilizada en algún momento por Focalor? – cuestiono la mujer quien ya había dejado de llorar.

-No – negó el rubio rápidamente – lo que digo, es que enamorarse de alguien es normal, pero siempre se debe pensar en la posibilidad de que no podamos ser correspondidos. La princesa de la historia quería ser mucho mejor para que el Rey la notara, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que el rey era alguien que no estaba dispuesto a amar a una persona como su compañera permanente.

-No necesito que me ame – dijo la Leraje con seriedad – yo puedo hacer eso por los dos.

-¿y luego? – reto el rubio – al final la que se cansara más rápido serás tú, amar no es algo que se pueda ir dando como si fuera cualquier fruta, el amor requiere trabajo y más importante, solo debe de concentrarse para las personas que lo merezcan.

Leraje se quedó callada un momento, Aladdin no sabía cómo interpretar eso ¿quizás se había molestado?

-No creo que Focalor sea tan egoísta como el Rey de tu historia – contesto.

-Y tú tampoco eres como la princesa – dijo seriamente – porque estoy segura de que si ella se enterara de la verdad, lloraría sin duda, pero después se daría cuenta que eso no solucionara nada, por lo que iría y le haría frente al Rey – sonrió confiado – estoy seguro de que lo mandaría al Diablo de la mejor manera.

-¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Dejándole claro que es ella quien lo rechaza, y no al revés.

La enorme sonrisa de Alibaba pareció contagiar a la líder, quien también dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que eso sería terrible para el- dijo un poco burlona.

-El primer amor siempre será el más bello, pero muy raramente será el definitivo – concluyo el rubio.

-¡Tienes razón! – Dijo Leraje ahora con más ánimo, mientras se levantaba – El que se lo pierde es el ¿cierto? – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Alibaba.

El rubio contesto alzando el pulgar. Por un momento a Aladdin le pareció que su amigo era como un hermano mayor que le daba consejos a su hermanita después de una ruptura amorosa. Sonrió al ver recuperada a su tía.

Después de eso, Aladdin quedo demasiado sorprendido de que las cosas transcurrieran con mucha normalidad. Su tía Leraje les había pedido que descansaran para que se pudiera preparar un banquete en honor a su visita.

El peliazul estaba contento de que a la hora de la cena su tía se veía realmente optimista, incluso acepto alegremente la invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños diciendo que le mostraría a Focalor que ella estaba dispuesta a avanzar.

Se quedaron dos días más, ya que parecía que a Leraje le había simpatizado mucho Alibaba, tanto que incluso le pidió que le contara otras historias, cosa que el rubio acepto alegremente. Al príncipe le pareció curioso como habían ocurrido las cosas, sin embargo estaba contento de que la presencia de su amigo le hubiese hecho bien a su tía.

El día en que partieron Leraje les despidió prometiendo que no faltaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños y haciéndoles prometer que regresarían a visitarla.

-Alibaba-chan, por favor déjame hablar unos minutos con el príncipe.- pidió amablemente Leraje.

-Por supuesto

Cuando el rubio se retiró, Leraje se recostó nuevamente sobre los cojines, pero su rostro estaba en dirección al príncipe.

-Mi querido príncipe, desde que usted nació ha sido rodeado de amor y buenos deseos, cada uno de sus tíos han deseado que usted crezca con bien, por lo que también se han encargado de su educación ¿cierto?

-Eh, si, así es – dijo un poco confundido.

-Estoy consciente de que en estos últimos años, nuestro Rey Solomon ha estado instruyéndolo respecto a la forma de gobernar Alma Torán ¿o me equivoco?

-No, todo es cierto.

-Sin embargo – encendió su pipa – aún hay cosas que no le han contado ¿cierto?

El príncipe se mostró confundió ¿a qué se refería?

-Hace unos meses, cuando te encontrabas en unos de tus viajes, ocurrió algo extraño cerca de la falla continental.

-¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto cauteloso.

-Se encontraron vestigios de un sistema de David, uno que requería muchísimo poder.

Aladdin no supo que decir. Y por la expresión de Leraje, parecía como si ya se lo esperaba, la vio suspirar.

-No sabemos exactamente para que era, Lord Ugo debe de estar averiguándolo, sin embargo, encontraron que ese lugar estaba plagado de magia que era completamente desconocida, ni nuestro rey o Lord Ugo habían visto nada igual, al ser cerca de la gran falla, nuestro Rey Solomon se dispuso a preguntarle a la Madre Dragón acerca de lo que se pudiese tratar.

El príncipe estaba en silencio, apenas pudiendo procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-La madre Dragón dijo: "Ese sistema es la última carta de David"

El asombro era demasiado, él no sabía nada de eso, ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?

-Espera – trato de pensar con la cabeza fría - ¿Quieres decir que David aún no está muerto?

El simple hecho de pensar que su abuelo siguiera con vida era una posibilidad que le helaba la sangre, y si eso sentía el, era probable que para su padre y sus tíos fuera aun peor. Ahora recordaba lo que había dicho su padre respecto a tratar "Algunos asuntos que aquejaban al reino" ¡Pero esto era más que "unos asuntos"!

Después de expulsar el humo de su cuerpo, Leraje lo observo seriamente.

-Tu padre ha asegurado que David está muerto, sin embargo, lo que nos preocupa a todos es que planeaba David con ese sistema.

-¿Y no encontraron nada más?

-No, tus padres y Lord Ugo se dieron cuenta por que sintieron una anomalía en el Rukh, tu padre dijo que fue como si se hubiese creado una distorsión, sin embargo cuando llegaron al lugar solo encontraron vestigios de una poderosa magia y encontraron el sistema mágico de David.

-este sistema ¿Cómo era?

-No tengo idea – admitió – sin embargo nos avisaron a todos los líderes de las tribus que estuviéramos atentos a cualquier anormalidad que sintiéramos. Probablemente tu fiesta de cumpleaños también vaya a ser el momento en que tu padre nos explique que tanto han averiguado.

-¿¡Cómo es que yo no lo supe!?

¿Cómo era posible? Era cierto que hace unos meses había tenido un gran viaje, sin embargo cuando regreso a su hogar, absolutamente nadie le había dicho nada, ni siquiera alguna insinuación. Todo parecía de lo más normal. Pero el saber esto cambiaba por completo las cosas, si ese sistema de verdad era difícil de descifrar, eso quería decir que necesitaban toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

-Probablemente tus padres no querían preocuparte siendo que está muy cerca tu cumpleaños, sin embargo, mi querido príncipe, debes de saber que este viaje que haces probablemente tenga también una segunda intención.

-¿eh?

-Como te he dicho, después de que sintieron esa energía, hasta ahora no se ha vuelto a sentir nada mínimamente parecido, ninguno de los lideres ha reportado una anomalía, sin embargo con este viaje, nuestro Rey quiera saber si encuentras algo inusual, tu padre dice que la distorsión en ese momento se sintió por apenas un segundo, por lo que no era raro que nadie más pudiese sentirlo. Aun así tu padre se sentía demasiado temeroso de lo que pudo haber ocasionado, por esa razón cree que si alguien puede notar alguna anomalía durante este viaje, ese serias definitivamente tú.

El príncipe bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo podría su padre confiar eso, cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir la anomalía la primera vez?

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Si se suponía que era un secreto el cual sus padres no le habían dicho, ¿Por qué Leraje lo hacía?

-Porque tienes derecho a saberlo príncipe, no todos los lideres estuvimos de acuerdo en que se te ocultara esta información, por lo que sería bueno que también le preguntaras a Belial, mi querido príncipe, es momento de que les hagas ver a tus padres que ya no eres un niño – sonrió dulcemente.

Aun sin estar del todo convencido, Aladdin asintió, sabia lo sobreprotectores que podían ser todos en el reino con él, pero aun así, la situación era algo que el ameritaba saber. Al menos Leraje pensaba lo mismo.

-Gracias por tus palabras tía – hizo una reverencia.

-De nada mi querido príncipe, al contrario, gracias por traer a ese chico contigo – sonrió – y no te preocupes, el parece el tipo de persona que te apoyara en los momentos difíciles, pero también parece que te sabrá dar un buen golpe cuando lo amerites – dijo burlonamente.

Aladdin no sabía si esas palabras las decía por lo que él pensaba…

-Por eso debes cuidar mucho a Alibaba-chan y no serle infiel.

La enorme sonrisa de su tía de alguna manera le hacía sentir que no sería bueno decirle que él no tenía esa clase de relación con Alibaba-kun, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que talvez los rumores ya estaban esparcidos por todo lo ancho y largo del mundo.

.

.

.

Después de que salieron de las tierras de Leraje, Aladdin simplemente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el descubrimiento en la falla continental. Pero más importante aún, no podía concebir la idea de que sus padres no le hubiesen dicho nada.

Él sabía que era joven, un poco impulsivo, pero nunca había hecho las cosas con mala intención, estudiaba y se entrenaba arduamente porque quería saber más del mundo y principalmente porque quería saber cómo ayudar a que el reino tuviera una paz prolongada. El que no le hayan comentado nada, significaba que aún no lo consideraban lo suficiente maduro para entender la situación… y eso lo molestaba.

Por suerte todo el camino hacia la tribu de las gorgonas fue bastante rápido, gracias al cielo que su tío Astaroth era bastante serio y reservado, por lo que la conversación con él fue rápida y concisa. La invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños fue aceptada y le invito a que se quedara a cenar antes de que se dirigieran con Belial.

Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto que le habían dado para que descansara. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Leraje, ni siquiera las pláticas de Alibaba lo desconcentraban de sus pensamientos. De hecho, su amigo había salido de la habitación poco después de que se las habían asignado, incluso si le hubiera dicho a donde iba, probablemente el príncipe no le hubiera prestado atención.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado la noche y decidió salir al balcón de la habitación, observo el cielo, y fue en el momento en que noto las estrellas brillantes, que se dio cuenta que Alibaba no había regresado al cuarto desde la tarde. Se dio cuenta que a lo mejor su amigo se habría enojado de que no le hubiese prestado atención durante todo el camino y parte de su estancia en la tribu. Tenía que encontrarlo y pedir disculpas.

Sin embargo, apenas había concretado ese pensamiento, cuando vio que la puerta se abría y Alibaba ingresaba por ella.

-¡Aladdin! – Sonrió – pensé que estarías descansando.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – respondió confundido.

-Bueno, desde que dejamos las tierras de Leraje te ves abrumado, ¿Tienes algún problema?- su amigo se sentó invitando al peli azul a hacerlo también

Al menos ahora el príncipe sabía que era bastante malo para ocultar sus preocupaciones.

-No te preocupes Alibaba-kun, son cosas mías.

Porque aun después de pensarlo durante todo el día, se dio cuenta que la única respuesta obvia era que sus padres simplemente no habían confiado en él. Era claro, pero no evitaba que se sintiera herido

El rubio observo como Aladdin volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Esta tribu es muy extraña, y en verdad da miedo que las personas tengan serpientes en la cabeza – dijo de forma burlona

-Cierto – respondió el príncipe sin cambiar su expresión

-Pero la comida es deliciosa, y tienen unas frutas curiosas, son jugosas pero son tan grandes que una sola podría ser suficiente para alimentarme una semana entera ¿no crees?

-Cierto –

-La tribu es muy bonita, espero que mañana puedas mostrarme mejor el lugar – sonrió

-Cierto

-el líder Astaroth, incluso si es enorme como los otros líderes, en realidad es bastante respetuoso y muy atractivo ¿no? – dijo en tono coqueto

-Cierto… espera ¿Qué?

Volteo alarmado hacia su amigo, pero solo vio como un puño se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cabeza, provocándole un enorme dolor.

-Pones atención a cosas extrañas Aladdin – decía Alibaba ahora bastante irritado - ¡ya deja eso ¿quieres?!

-¿Eh?-

-¡Te deje todo el día para que pudieras pensar con calma lo que te aquejaba, pero por lo visto no sirvió de nada!

El príncipe apenas estaba siguiendo lo que decía, iba a responder algo, cuando vio como Alibaba se ponía serio y le observaba a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?

Se sorprendió de ver a su amigo tan serio, parece que su actitud fue más preocupante de lo que le hizo pensar en un principio. Pero no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo podía decirle a su amigo que sus padres le ocultaban información que era importante para el reino? No sonaba como algo que debiera decir tan deliberadamente.

-No es…

-¡Si vuelves a decir que es nada te golpeare nuevamente!

El puño alzado de Alibaba le indicó a Aladdin que no mentía. Noto como la mirada de Alibaba se suavizaba.

-Aladdin, si quieres no me cuentes, pero no pienses sobre eso como si estuvieras solo y nadie te pudiese comprender.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al príncipe, él no pensaba eso ¿cierto? Simplemente se sentía triste de la desconfianza de sus padres, ¿Por qué no pudieron confiar en él? Él les había demostrado que incluso si no pudiese resolver un problema, al menos estaría a su lado para poder enfrentarlo juntos.

Detuvo en seco sus pensamientos y observo la ahora triste expresión de Alibaba.

Por fin comprendió lo tonto que se había comportado.

-Lo siento mucho Alibaba-kun – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos – no es que no confié en ti, simplemente pensé que era algo que debía de resolver por mi cuenta, pero ahora veo que eso es un error – le sonrió dulcemente – talvez si soy todavía demasiado inmaduro.

Decidió contarle a su amigo lo que le molestaba, le conto la conversación con Leraje e incluso le conto quien era David, le explico cómo se sentía al respecto de la situación y porque no había querido contarlo.

Durante ese tiempo el rubio mantuvo una expresión tranquila, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del príncipe y hacia algún comentario ocasional para obtener un poco más de detalle de la situación.

Cuando termino de explicarlo todo, Aladdin se dio cuenta que realmente se había sentido mal desde que termino de hablar con Leraje, ahora la opresión que sentía en su pecho desde que supo las cosas, había desaparecido.

-Eres un idiota Aladdin

Sin duda no se esperaba esa reacción de Alibaba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo

-Ahora entiendo porque todos se desesperaban conmigo – dijo entre dientes – Aladdin, sinceramente, creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua. Es más que obvio que tus padres no te iban a decir nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿y eso porque? – dijo confundido.

-Porque tú eres demasiado importante para ellos – dijo con obviedad – ellos son los que deben de estar sintiendo que han fallado, ya que se supone que tu debías de nacer en un mundo en el que todos los males que a ellos les aquejaban ya no existieran. No te dijeron porque sienten que la responsabilidad es de ellos. Sin embargo, si lo que te dijo Leraje es cierto, entonces aun así cuentan con que tú puedas notar si algo anda mal, porque confían en tus habilidades.

-¡Pero ni siquiera fui capaz de sentirlo la primera vez!

-Y eso fue porque estabas viajando en dirección apuesta a la falla continental ¿cierto? – el príncipe asintió – según te dijo Leraje, ellos apenas pudieron sentirlo desde el reino, pero el viaje que estamos haciendo nos acerca gradualmente a la falla, por lo que ellos creen que tu sin dudas notaras si ocurre algo fuera de lo común, si esto no pasa de ser más que una falsa alarma entonces está bien, pero si tu llegases a decirles que algo está mal entonces ellos sin duda te contaran la situación.

El príncipe bajo la mirada avergonzado, no lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva. Ciertamente sus padres y sus tíos eran muy sobreprotectores, por lo que entendía las palabras de Alibaba.

-Además – prosiguió Alibaba – Leraje te dijo que tu aun podías hablar con Belial sobre esto ¿cierto? Pregúntale a él todas tus dudas y en base a sus respuestas, tu decide si le preguntas o no a tus padres sobre el asunto.

Alibaba despeino a Aladdin

-Y si aún te sientes confundido, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, no pienses en esta situación como si solo te influyera a ti, ahora yo estoy aquí contigo – termino guiñándole un ojo.

Esas palabras provocaron un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Aladdin, sin duda su amigo sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Sí, tienes razón – sonrió con dulzura. – eres mucho más maduro de lo que pensé Alibaba-kun

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –respondió un poco molesto

Aladdin volvió a tomar las manos de su amigo.

-Gracias por venir conmigo Alibaba-kun

La sonrisa sincera del príncipe, de alguna manera logró inquietar a Alibaba, sintió un extraño nerviosismo y quiso evitar su mirada por un momento.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esa expresión?! – Grito Alibaba ahora con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro- no me digas que vas a ser el tipo de hombre que se burla de las mujeres – expreso ahora indignado mientras se dirigía al balcón.

-¿eh, pero que hice?

El príncipe también se dirigió al balcón y se recargo en el mismo. Ahora se sentía como un tonto por haberse preocupado tanto, después de las palabras de Alibaba, sentía que no importara que tan mal estuviera la situación, todo estaría bien mientras su amigo quisiera escucharlo.

 _"El parece el tipo de persona que te apoyara en los momentos difíciles, pero también parece que te sabrá dar un buen golpe cuando lo amerites"_

Las palabras de Leraje acudieron a su mente y agito su cabeza rápidamente para no pensar cosas extrañas.

-¡Hay más estrellas que de costumbre! – Exclamo Alibaba emocionado

El príncipe observo el cielo y corroboro lo dicho, las estrella brillaban en el cielo como si de diamantes se trataran. Era un bello paisaje para ver.

 _"Los dos solos, viajando, conociendo nuevas tierras que de seguro ella no conoce, y en una muy hermosa noche estrellada ¡Declárate!"_

Esta vez golpeo su cabeza para que el calor que se había acumulado en su rostro se disipara un poco, no pudo evitar observar el perfil de Alibaba que seguía ensimismado observando el cielo estrellado. Incluso en la noche podía notar como sus ojos brillaban. Esos ojos que parecían ser de oro y que se perdían en el horizonte, casi como si buscaran algo…

Eran hermosos

Por un momento pensó que no sería mala idea si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, solo para poder observar un poco más las expresiones de Alibaba.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin?

La mirada preocupada de su amigo hizo que reaccionara, no se sentía con la capacidad para dar una respuesta inteligente, por lo que simplemente dijo que se iría a descansar. Cuando por fin estaba acostado, se avergonzó de darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando y de que por un pequeño instante, en su cabeza rondaba la voz de hermano que decía: ¡Declárate!

¡No! Debía de pensar en lo que hablaría con su tío Belial.

Sí, eso es lo que debería de pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Parte 3

**IMPORTANTE:** La parte que está escrita en cursiva – _de esta forma_ – son recuerdos. Aunque creo que hice la separación adecuada para que no se confundiera.

Sin más, disfruten.

.

.

 **PARTE 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las puertas del palacio del Rey Solomon en Alma Torán fueron abiertas al ocultarse el Sol, una gran cantidad de personas las atravesaron y se sorprendían por la belleza del lugar acompañado con un alegre ambiente. Las luces no solamente iluminaban el interior, también los jardines y las afueras del palacio se encontraban iluminadas. Todas las personas del reino se encontraban emocionadas mientras veían como los líderes de otras tribus también comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Todo parecía indicar que la fiesta sería igual de memorable que las anteriores.

Por fin había llegado el cumpleaños del príncipe Aladdin.

Todo el reino estaba invitado, por lo que era increíble la cantidad de personas que estaban llegando, a parte, cada líder traía también a una comitiva de personas que iban dispuestos a pasarla en grande en tan importante fiesta.

Sinceramente, Aladdin no entendía como sus tíos y padres podían manejar ese tipo de eventos.

El caminaba lo más alejado que podía del salón principal, los jardines y de la entrada, ya que, no es que le causara molestias, pero sabía que cualquiera que le viera alborotaría a los demás y se vería rodeado de gente. Si bien agradecía sus buenos deseos, en realidad no se sentía con un buen ánimo respecto a la fiesta. Aparte, en ese momento necesitaba hablar algo importante con su padre. Algo que tenía que ver con la plática que había tenido con Belial

.

.

- _Se lo que me quieres preguntar Príncipe, pero antes de darte respuestas, usted tiene que darme una a mi ¿sabes cómo fue la última batalla contra David?_

 _-¿a qué te refieres tío Belial?- pregunto cauteloso_

 _-Estoy seguro de que te han contado esa historia muchas veces, toda la odisea que tuvo que pasar tu padre para poder unir a las tribus y levantarse en contra de David. Es incluso ya, un evento histórico – explico Belial de forma calmada._

 _-Si te refieres a que ocurrió durante la pelea, pues si, sé que ocurrió._

 _-Bien, para que te dé respuestas necesitamos recordar primera esa batalla, cuénteme todo lo que sepa de esa última pelea._

 _._

 _._

-¿Qué hace aquí el cumpleañero? –

Oyó una voz alegre llamándole por atrás. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio a Tess acercándosele.

-Tess ¿no deberías de estar ayudando a tus padres a vigilar que todo marche bien? – pregunto sin detener su marcha.

-nah, tu sabes que mis tíos son más que suficientes para eso – rio - ¿A dónde vas? – comenzó a seguirlo con curiosidad en su rostro, después de todo, su hermano se veía un poco serio.

Un pensamiento extraño ataco al príncipe ¿quizás su hermano Tess sabia también lo de la falla continental? Negó rápidamente con burla, era imposible, su hermano era un chismoso de primera, algo como eso no podría guardarlo en secreto.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso? – pregunto su hermano con molestia.

-No, no, son cosas mías.

Tess lo observo un poco extrañado, desde que Aladdin había regresado de invitar a sus tíos hace una semana, se la había pasado fuera del castillo todos los días, y cuando regresaba se encerraba en la biblioteca para leer un montón de libros, todo para realizar las mismas acciones al día siguiente. Tanto los reyes como el resto de sus tíos se mostraron extrañados por el comportamiento del príncipe, pero al encontrarse todos tan ocupados con la organización de la fiesta ninguno pudo preguntar lo que le ocurría.

Le apenaba un poco decir que el también se la había pasado ocupado toda la semana preparando un fantástico regalo para su hermano y por lo mismo no le había prestado mucha atención.

-Espero que recuerdes que hoy no puedes escaparte del palacio- dijo con burla

-Nunca haría algo como eso – respondió Aladdin un poco ofendido de que lo insinuara

Y ahí estaba otra vez, si bien durante toda la semana se habían visto apenas para desayunar o cenar juntos, era más que obvio el mal humor que trataba de disimular Aladdin. No era grosero ni nada de eso, pero había algo en su tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia su molestia.

Aunque claro, eso solo lo podrían saber los más cercanos a él.

-¿Qué pasa con tu actitud esta semana, eh? ¿Acaso tu novia no quiso venir a tu cumpleaños?

Si bien Tess solo lo dijo al azar, se sorprendió cuando que el príncipe detuvo su andar sin regresar su mirada hacia él, un momento de silencio y Tess se dio cuenta que había dado justo en el clavo.

-¡¿Es enserio?! –Grito asombrado - ¿Por qué no vendrá? ¿Acaso no les fue bien mientras visitaban a los líderes de las tribus? ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que rechazara estar en una fiesta que es envidiada por todas las tribus?! ¿¡Acaso dijiste algo que le molesto!? ¿Se pelearon? ¡Aladdin!

Los gritos de Tess no hacían más que alterar a Aladdin quien ahora tenía su cabeza llena de otras cosas. Después de todo el intento que había hecho por no pensar en…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TENGO NINGUNA NOVIA!

Debía callarse, eso fue lo que entendió rápidamente Tess, quien al verlo marcharse rápidamente del lugar solo tuvo un pensamiento en su mente: "Entonces, si se pelearon".

Aladdin no se detuvo a comprobar si su hermano lo seguía. Ahora sí que estaba molesto, sabía que su hermano no tenía malas intenciones con su comentario, y probablemente solo había dicho lo primero que le paso por la cabeza para poder sacarle algo de información, porque si, el mismo sabía que se había comportado de forma extraña desde que había regresado de invitar a sus tíos.

Y todo era por Alibaba.

Se encontraba muy emocionado por creer que pasaría esa fiesta de cumpleaños junto con Alibaba, después de todo, sería la primera vez que su amigo entraría al castillo y por supuesto, él estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle todo el lugar. Hubiera sido genial que ambos se la pasaran charlando toda la noche y beber, y comer, y…

¡Pero todo eso sería imposible ahora!

Cuando llegaron a la tribu de Belial, su amigo comenzó a mostrar unos ligeros síntomas de resfriado, su amigo dijo que no era nada grave ya que él contaba con defensas muy buenas.

Pues obviamente sus defensas no funcionaron en esa ocasión.

Durante la estancia con su tío, Alibaba casi no salió de la habitación que le habían dado y comió muy poco. Fue durante el regreso al reino (que Aladdin había propuesto que hicieran caminando) que se dio cuenta que el resfriado de su amigo había empeorado, por lo que tuvo que cargarlo y regresar rápidamente con magia.

Llegaron a la casa de Alibaba en donde Aladdin se encargó de atenderlo y busco un médico para que su amigo sanara. El medico había dicho que talvez solo hubiese sido un simple resfriado al principio, pero como había demorado en tratarlo ya se trataba de una fuerte infección, sin embargo no era tampoco nada de peligro, solamente debía de tomar los medicamentos y cuidarse mucho para no tener ninguna recaída.

Y aunque Alibaba le había reiterado hasta el cansancio que no se preocupara y que regresara a su hogar, el simplemente no podía dejarlo así nada más, fue por esa razón que cuando llego al palacio solo saludo a sus padres y se encerró en la biblioteca a buscar métodos que ayudaran a la pronta mejoría de su amigo. Desde cuidados básicos hasta alimentos, tés u otras cosas que ayudaran a disminuir los síntomas, se la paso haciendo todo eso para cuidar a su amigo durante toda esa semana.

Después del segundo día, su amigo ya se encontraba mucho mejor, aun así necesitaba descansar. Por esa razón, justo en la mañana, fue el mismo quien insistió en que descansara y que no era necesario que acudiera a la fiesta.

Era lo correcto, ya que, aunque su amigo ya se sintiera bien, no quería que tuviera una recaída, incluso el mismo Alibaba dijo que le compensaría el faltar a su fiesta.

Todo era un mutuo acuerdo. Pero…

-¡Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos hoy! – grito el príncipe mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Dirigió su mirada enfrente y vio a su padre, que lo observaba como si fuera un loco.

-eh – tosió un poco avergonzado – nada padre, ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Bueno, pues por si no se te ha olvidado, hoy tenemos una fiesta en tu honor, entonces tengo que ir a recibir a los invitados y de hecho TU también tienes que hacerlo – acuso – ven conmigo o si no la que vendrá por ti será tu madre.

Nada más efectivo para amenazar al príncipe, que su madre. El rey sabía bien eso.

Aladdin suspiro resignado.

-Está bien.

Comenzó a seguirlo por el pasillo que anteriormente el mismo había recorrido y recordó que el quería hablar con su padre. Todo era culpa de Tess por desconcentrarlo. Pero ahora que tenía a su padre en frente, no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

.

.

 _-Los magos y los líderes de todas las tribus asaltaron la Ciudad de la Catedral de David, para hacerlo usaron una barrera de aislamiento que produjo que los sacerdotes no pudieran usar sus bastones divinos. Cuando por fin lograron entrar, se encontraron con que la señorita Arba había eliminado a todos los sacerdotes y al mismo David._

 _-¿Después que paso príncipe? – pregunto Belial_

 _-Después se dieron cuenta que algunos de los sacerdotes que estaban con David habían escapado y trataban de alejarse del área, pero como los líderes de las tribus habían rodeado la zona por cualquier trampa enemiga, ellos lograron interceptarlos y los eliminaron._

 _-Así es príncipe, yo fui uno de los líderes que logro atrapar a uno de los sacerdotes – hablo de forma enigmática – pero dime, ahora que me cuentas la historia, ¿te diste cuenta cual es la peculiaridad de esa batalla?_

 _._

 _._

Su padre estaba a punto de entrar al salón principal, pero lo detuvo mientras tomaba su brazo. El rey lo observo curioso

-Padre… - tenía demasiadas dudas, un extraño presentimiento desde que había hablado con su tío Belial, y que necesitaba expresarlo a su progenitor

-¿pasa algo?

-Cuando la fiesta termine, ¿podemos hablar? – pero ese no era el momento

El rey se sorprendió por la seriedad de su hijo, era algo importante lo que quería decirle, eso se notaba, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, era algo que ya esperaba oír desde el regreso de Aladdin, pero le sorprendía que hasta después de una semana sacara el tema.

Aun así sonrió mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a su hijo, claro que lo escucharía.

-Escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir después de que todo termine hijo. Pero ahora vayamos a la fiesta, que si no, tus tíos serán los que quieran hablar contigo.

La risa del rey, alivio un poco al príncipe. Estaba de acuerdo, debía disfrutar la fiesta que, después de todo, era para él, pero al menos ya le había dejado claro a su padre que había algo que debían hablar.

 _"La peculiaridad príncipe, es que todo fue demasiado fácil"_

Cuando entro al salón principal del palacio fue recibido con un efusivo aplauso. Todas las personas del reino así como los líderes de las tribus le felicitaban por sus 17 años cumplidos. Los regalos no se hicieron esperar, desde finas prendas que sus tías le regalaban, hasta licores que eran confiscados inmediatamente por su madre, incluso unas piedras preciosas, había de todo un poco.

Entre los regalos que más resaltaron, estuvieron los del abuelo Amon, que le regalo un pergamino con escrituras sagradas para su pueblo, le dijo que le ayudarían en su entrenamiento mágico. Apreciaba muchísimo ese regalo y por los rostros de su padre y del tío Ugo, era realmente afortunado por tenerlo. Zagan le obsequio una planta que decía era una nueva especie, y que era un poco delicada en sus cuidados, por lo que Aladdin hizo una nota mental de que debía ser cuidadoso con ese obsequio. Finalmente su tía Paimon le dio unos pequeñas botellitas y le dijo al oído que lo usara con su novia. Y en ese momento recordó que de seguro todos sus tíos y ahora todo el reino iban a creer que tenía pareja. Por el bien de la fiesta, decidió que no diría nada, pero tenía que aclarar en algún momento ese malentendido.

Para su sorpresa, la última en darle su obsequio fue su tía Arba. Vio como la mujer se colocó delante de él y se hinco, bajo la mirada y alzo una caja que tenía en sus manos, esta era larga y delgada. Parece ser que todos ya sabían lo que había adentro, porque se quedaron callados.

-Príncipe, usted en algún futuro se convertirá en el líder de este prospero reino, pero para poder hacerlo, me gustaría que tuviera este objeto, para que nunca olvide como fue que logramos obtener esta libertad.

Aladdin no supo que responder a sus palabras y sintió como si le estuvieran confiando el tesoro más importante del mundo, cuando por fin abrió la caja, observo con asombro que se trataba del bastón de viejo David.

-¡! – simplemente no podía externar el asombro que sentía.

-Conserve con usted este bastón, para que sea un recordatorio para usted, de que el ser humano nunca debe de querer doblegar a otras especies diferentes a él. Ni tiene el derecho de juzgar o castigar a los demás. Nosotros no somos mejores que Dios, por favor, recuerde eso.

La devoción en las palabras de Arba provocó que todos se quedaran en silencio. Aun con asombro, Aladdin dio un vistazo rápido a todos los que se encontraban en el salón, y sus ojos chocaron por unos segundos con los de Belial, quien también parecía buscar su mirada. Nuevamente ese mal presentimiento regresaba.

.

.

 _-Lo que le voy a decir, es algo que solo unos pocos líderes, nuestro Rey Solomon y Lord Ugo saben. Cuando Lord Ugo reviso a profundidad la catedral, descubrió un enorme sistema que rodeaba toda la ciudad, más bien, la ciudad era una enorme herramienta mágica que producía una enorme magia defensiva, nuestro Rey descubrió que de ser activado, nada podría entrar y nada podría salir del área. Lo aterrador es que, Lord Ugo dijo que era un sistema demasiado complejo para ser manipulado por otra persona que no fuera su creador, de hecho dijo que probablemente le llevo varios siglos a David poder realizar dicho sistema. Y como si no fuera suficiente, este sistema también activaba un hechizo de clarividencia._

 _-Quiere decir que si David activaba esa barrera entonces ningún mago de la resistencia podría acercarse a la catedral ¿cierto? Incluso podrían quedarse simplemente encerrados y ni mi padre ni los líderes podrían hacer algo al respecto._

 _Esa teoría sonaba aterradora, de hecho podría funcionar como un plan a larga plazo. Si David simplemente se quedaba en ese lugar con los bastones divinos que poseía, bien podría juntar el suficiente poder para armar un contraataque o incluso es probable que la resistencia flaqueara al ver que David simplemente no cedía. Estarían con el miedo constante de que en cualquier momento podría salir y destruir lo que quisiera._

 _Nunca podrían estar en paz. Y todo sería observado con diversión por David._

 _-Esa es una posibilidad – respondió Belial – estoy seguro de que si ese sistema hubiera estado en manos de tu padre o algún inteligente líder, es probable que hiciera eso… pero no David – su mirada iba ensombreciéndose mientras seguía hablando – David era demasiado retorcido, a él le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, y más aún, le gustaba ver que la causa de ese sufrimiento era él._

 _Por un momento, parecía que Belial estuviese recordando algo, ya que no dijo nada por algunos minutos. Aladdin no sabía la historia de todos los líderes, pero si sabía que todas las especies a parte de los humanos habían sido esclavizadas y torturadas por las órdenes de David, por lo que entendía el pensamiento de su tío Belial._

 _-Hay más – suspiro Belial, llamando la atención del príncipe – mientras tratábamos de averiguar acerca de ese sistema defensivo, encontramos que en una de las salas ocultas del lugar se encontraba preparada magia de transporte y de sustitución._

 _-¿sustitución? – pregunto confundido._

 _-Es una magia un poco compleja, pero muy útil bien utilizada, puedes usarla para estar en dos lugares a la vez, sin embargo requiere mucha concentración y parte de tu magoi para su realización._

 _-A lo mejor eran planes alternativos que pensaba utilizar el viejo David._

 _Belial lo observo con un poco de ansiedad, era como si quisiera que Aladdin viera algo que solo el podía._

 _-Príncipe, piensa detenidamente en lo que te dije, piensa en el sistema que encontramos, piensa en la magia de transporte y de sustitución. Dime, si estuvieras en el lugar de David, si sabes que es inminente un encuentro con poderosos usuarios de magia que tienen una ventaja numérica sobre ti, aparte de que cuentan con más poder del que tienes, piénsalo lentamente. ¿Qué acciones tomarías para evitar tu derrota?_

 _._

 _._

-¿Estas bien hijo?

La voz de su madre lo despertó, volteo hacia ella y la vio un poco preocupada por él. No se dio cuenta en que momento paso, pero ahora tenía la caja que su tía Arba le había obsequiado. El resto de los invitados seguían disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Estoy bien madre, solo un poco atareado con la fiesta.

-Creo que se excedieron un poco esta vez – exclamo con alegría su madre. – Por cierto – se acercó a su oído – tu padre y yo también tenemos un regalo para ti, pero tendrás que esperar por hasta que termine la fiesta – le guiño el ojo.

Aladdin sonrió, era sin duda muy afortunado por tener a los padres que tenía, y no lo decía porque fueran los reyes del reino. No, lo decía porque sus padres estaban llenos de bondad, su madre siempre fue muy afectuosa con él, de hecho a veces sentía que lo consentía demasiado, pero nunca ha pensado que eso sea molesto ni mucho menos. Incluso su padre que era un poco más reservado con sus emociones y en general parecía que tenía una actitud desinteresada, siempre se había tomado el tiempo para hablar con él y enseñarle lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias madre, lo estaré esperando – le sonrió con dulzura.

Su madre también sonrió y se alejó de él. En ese momento vio que a él se acercaba Belial.

-Felicidades príncipe – dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias tío, espero que lo estés disfrutando.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Dijo con desgano – al menos me alegro que esa chica de allá no esté realizando una escena como de costumbre. – señalo con su dedo en una dirección opuesta a ellos.

Dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba su tío y vio que Leraje se encontraba de lo más contenta comiendo y bebiendo mientras platicaba con Phenex y Zagan. A unas mesas de ella, se encontraba Focalor con sus mujeres, el también bebía tranquilamente.

Si bien esa actitud era usual en Focalor, Leraje por lo general estaría solamente bebiendo mientas señala lo infiel que era el hombre.

Se alegraba que su visita con Alibaba le hubiese hecho bien a su tía.

-Jejeje, parece que ella ya dio un paso adelante.

-Espero que dure – dijo Belial – por cierto – se inclinó un poco hacia el – escuche de Leraje, que estuviste viajando con tu pareja cuando fuiste a invitarnos ¿acaso ese chico que iba contigo es…

-¡No! – Grito rápidamente mientras su rostro se ponía rojo – él es solo un amigo que me acompañaba, solo eso – rio torpemente.

-mmm – Belial lo observo curioso – bueno, eso está bien, pero por cierto, él no se veía muy bien cuando iban saliendo de la tribu, ¿acaso enfermo?

Esas palabras desanimaron a Aladdin, realmente hubiese deseado que su amigo estuviese en ese momento con él.

-Si – dijo resignado – tenía un resfriado que se complicó, pero por suerte ya todo está bien, no vino hoy porque tenía miedo de sufrir una recaída.

-Ya veo – sonrió Belial – los otros líderes hablan cosas positivas sobre él, así que me gustaría conocerlo en persona. La próxima vez que vayas a mi hogar, por favor llévalo contigo.

-¿eh? S-si

Belial le sonrió y volteo, dispuesto a alejarse del príncipe.

-Por cierto – le llamo – creo que sería prudente que guardaras el regalo que tienes en tus manos.

Dicho esto, se alejó del príncipe.

Aladdin cayó en cuenta que todavía sostenía el regalo que le había dado su tía Arba, era algo muy importante como para que lo estuviera trayendo por todos lados, por lo que se dispuso a ir a sus aposentos para poder dejarlo.

-¡Aladdin!

Lamentablemente su marcha fue interrumpida por la alegre voz de su hermano Tess, cuando el mayor llego a su lado paso su mano por su hombro y lo jalo con él.

-¡Espero que ya se te haya pasado el mal humor! – si bien era un reclamo, Tess se veía demasiado contento como para tomárselo enserio.

-lamento si fui grosero hermano, pero necesito ir en estos momentos a mi habitación. – Trato de zafarse de su hermano – no puedo estar cargando por todos lados el regalo de mi tía Arba – explico.

-mmm – Tess observo la caja – no pensé que la tía Arba fuera a darte eso.

-¿eh? – Aladdin noto un extraño tono en la voz de su hermano. - ¿a qué te refieres?

-Si te soy sincero Aladdin – dijo mientras seguía guiándolo con el – muchos de nuestros tíos y algunos líderes, creyeron que lo mejor era eliminar o sellar el bastón del viejo David.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque después de todo, es el instrumento que utilizo David para poder doblegar al mundo. Sin embargo, tu padre dijo que no debíamos de temer a un objeto, debíamos de temer a las personas, a parte, dijo que aun había parte del poder del viejo que no era comprendido, por lo que era necesario que lo tuviéramos cerca de nosotros. Aun así, algunos líderes no estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, pero lo aceptaron. La tía Arba se ofreció a cuidarlo, dijo que ella se encargaría de que nadie más quisiera utilizar la magia de la forma tan retorcida en la que lo había hecho David.

Aladdin se sorprendió por eso. Belial ya le había dicho que su padre había decidido conservar el bastón debido a lo que encontraron en la catedral, pero no sabía que quien lo resguardaba era su tía Arba.

-Pero si te soy sincero – hablo un poco despacio Tess – la verdad a mí solo me trae malos recuerdos, la sensación de miedo y temor que tuve cuando vi partir a mis padres hacia la batalla… la verdad es un sentimiento que no quiero volver a sentir en toda mi vida

El príncipe podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, el nació justamente después de la derrota de David, y el solo sabía de lo que había ocurrido a través de lo que le contaban los demás. Todos recalcaban la felicidad que les había traído la caída de David.

Pero pensó por un momento: ¿Cómo sería todo si las cosas hubiese ocurrido de manera diferente?

.

.

 _-Si hubiese sido yo, esperaría hasta el momento en que supiera que la resistencia se acercaba a atacarme, cuando empezaran esa movilización seria el momento ideal para hacer la magia de sustitución y trasporte, entonces dejaría que las cosas marcharan como la resistencia espera, si bien lo más sensato era lanzar un ataque de enorme escala a la catedral mientras los sacerdotes se encontraban indefensos. Todavía existía el peligro de que pudiese escapar, por lo que, lo más seguro para la resistencia seria meterse hasta el fondo de la catedral, porque ellos querrían asegurarse de mi muerte. Si, como has dicho, la magia de sustitución requiere que parte del magoi quede en la marioneta, entonces también lo podría utilizar como interruptor para activar la magia defensiva, entonces podría atrapar a todos los magos._

 _-¿y a donde te transportarías príncipe?_

 _Aladdin lo pensó un poco, ya había usado 3 de 4 elementos encontrados en la catedral, bien podría atacar por atrás a las otras tropas que esperarían impacientes a sus líderes que quedaron atrapados. Pero si lo que decía Belial de David era cierto… entonces solo quedaba una opción._

 _-Yo iría a la base de la resistencia._

 _Belial se mostró interesado por su respuesta. - ¿Por qué irías hasta allá príncipe? Sería mucho más fácil que atacara a las tropas que quedaron indefensas, o a los líderes de las tribus que seguían esperando órdenes._

 _-Porque tú lo dijiste tío Belial, David es una persona retorcida que le gusta ver a la gente sufrir y saberse autor de ese sufrimiento – hablo con seguridad – y si yo fuera el… sabría que destruir a las tropas me llevaría mucho tiempo, porque ellos darán batalla y los líderes de las tribus intervendrían rápidamente. Inclusive, estando dos de las más grandes mentes del mundo juntas, encerradas en esa prisión, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos pudieran anular la magia. Sin embargo… -trago saliva – sería mucho más fácil y rápido matar a personas indefensas que son en su mayoría mujeres y niños, ellos no se defenderían, y lo más probable es que tampoco hubiesen muchos magos entre ellos, por lo que menos de cinco minutos serían suficientes para acabarlos. Pero eso no sería suficiente, porque yo quiero mostrarles que les gane en su juego, entonces con la magia de clarividencia yo les proyectaría la destrucción que estoy provocando, de esa forma, crearía presión en los dos genios que se encuentran atrapados, por lo que incluso si es solo por unos minutos, retrasaría su salida. Cuando ellos llegaran, todo se encontraría destruido._

 _-Y de esa manera desmoralizarías por completo al enemigo, porque incluso si los soldados están preparados para morir, los que dejan atrás son siempre personas a las que quieren a salvo ¿cierto? – cuestiono Belial_

 _Aladdin se quedó pensando por otro momento, y fue ahí cuando lo entendió, ahora comprendía la expresión de su tío cuando describía la batalla que tuvieron su padre y sus tíos con el viejo David._

 _Si se ponía a analizar las posibilidades. De verdad, su victoria había sido demasiado fácil. Y ahora que planteaba un escenario… había algo que le molestaba._

 _-No tío, es más que eso._

 _._

 _._

Tess lo llevo hasta la mesa principal, ahí lo sentó en medio de sus padres y vio como sus tíos se posicionaban a lado de ellos. Noto que a varios metros de esa mesa se encontraba un pequeño escenario, parecía improvisado pero no se veía mal. El resto de los invitados fueron acomodados de tal forma que rodeaban el pequeño escenario.

Se intrigo un poco, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso? Busco a Tess con la mirada y vio como este le sonreía con presunción.

-Todos te dieron ya sus regalos, pero esta vez me toca darte el tuyo – sonrió alegre – se agradecido y disfrútalo.

-¿de qué se trata Tess? – pregunto la reina un poco emocionada.

Aladdin se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento ¿entonces tampoco sus padres sabían de que iba eso? Bueno, eso solo demostraba lo mucho que se había esforzado su hermano con el regalo, ya que no le había dicho a nadie sobre eso, y para alguien que le encantaban contar todo lo que escuchaba, era mucho decir.

-Todo fue pensado especialmente para Aladdin – Tess revolvió el cabello de su hermano – sé que todos aman las aventuras que cuentas, y si soy sincero, creo que ninguno de mis viajes ha sido tan emocionante como ninguno de los tuyos- dijo con un poco de fastidio – pero encontré a alguien que cuenta mejores historias que las tuyas – sonrió – y que estoy seguro de que hasta a ti te van a sorprender.

Un extraño presentimiento lleno a Aladdin. El también conocía a alguien que lo sorprendía con sus historias, pero era imposible que estuviese en ese lugar… ¿cierto?

-Buenas noches a todos.

La voz fuerte y clara que se escuchó, provoco que todos quedaran en silencio. Aladdin se quedó de piedra y no miro directamente al escenario. Era imposible.

-Esta noche estoy aquí para hacer una función especial.

La mirada emocionada de Leraje, así como la sonrisa de Focalor, le indicaron que quien estaba hablando era sin duda quien creía.

-Esta función es un regalo para el príncipe Aladdin de parte de su hermano Tess.

Cuando alzo la mirada, por fin pudo ver en ese pequeño e improvisado escenario, al chico rubio de ojos dorados que debería de estar descansando en su casa.

¡¿Alibaba?!

Su sorpresa era tan grande que no pudo decir ni una palabra y solo veía incrédulo a Alibaba, quien le sonreía desde el escenario.

Las personas del reino reconocieron inmediatamente a Alibaba, era más que reconocible por su apariencia, y les alegraba saber que estaba allí, ya que desde hace algunas semanas el chico no había realizado las funciones callejeras que acostumbraba.

A excepción de Leraje, Focalor, Astaroth y Belial, ninguno de los otros líderes sabía quién era el chico, pero al ver las reacciones de las personas del reino, se dieron cuenta que debía ser alguien famoso. Los reyes de Alma Torán se encontraban igual que los líderes.

Tess por su parte se encontraba orgulloso, le había costado mucho lograr encontrar algo que impresionase a su hermano, sin embargo después de estar unos días en el pueblo, escucho que muchos hablaban de un cuentacuentos que era maravilloso y que transmitía una magia que nadie más podía. Por eso se había asegurado de contactarlo.

El ver la mirada impresionada de Aladdin, le aseguraba que había sido una buena idea.

-Algunas personas me conocen, pero creo que yo no conozco a casi nadie – dijo un poco apenado el chico – también veo a muchas personas que parecen importantes y realmente espero que mi acto sea de su agrado.

Aladdin pudo notar que su amigo se encontraba nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, pero podía notar la rigidez en sus piernas, y el hecho de que el chico se encontraba quieto en un solo lugar reafirmaba sus sospechas.

-¡Vamos Alibaba-chan! ¡Impresiónalos!

El grito de Leraje sorprendió a los reyes ¿acaso Leraje conocía a esa persona? Era un poco sorprendente que se mostrara entusiasmada por verlo, principalmente porque era un chico. Ahora los dos reyes enfocaron su total atención en el rubio.

Aladdin volteo a ver a su tía Leraje y vio que ella le alzaba el pulgar y le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo. También noto atrás de ella a Astaroth, quien hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza a Alibaba, como si le diera su aprobación. Eso le pareció curioso.

Volvió a observar a su amigo y vio como este dio un respiro profundo.

"Había una vez, en unas tierras muy lejanas, una pequeña niña que se llamaba Morgiana, ella pertenecía a un pequeño pueblo, aislado de otro tipo de poblaciones. Todas las personas de ese pueblo tenían los ojos y el cabello rojo, además de poseer una increíble fuerza física.

Ella era feliz viviendo con sus padres, lamentablemente, un día llegaron personas con objetos que ella jamás había visto y que usaban en contra de ellos, tenían largas cuerdas que al replegarlas lastimaban a las personas, también unas extrañas y alargadas piezas de fierro que eran capaces de atravesar la carne de su gente. Aunque las personas de su pueblo supieran defenderse a mano limpia, no pudieron hacer nada contra esos objetos que los herían.

Esas personas capturaron a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudieron, incluida la pequeña niña. Por más que ella llorara y gritara por su padre, ellos no pudieron ayudarla, al final, ella fue llevada muy lejos de su hogar, cuando se dio cuenta, veía paisajes que no reconocía. Ella llego a una extraña ciudad en la que la exhibieron como cualquier mercancía y fue comprada."

Tanto los reyes como las demás personas del reino, se veían sorprendidas por el inicio del relato

"Ella vivió mas de 10 años siendo maltratada y esclavizada por las personas que la compraban y a quienes ella tenía que llamar –amos- en algún punto de su vida llego con un niño de su misma edad que no dejaba de golpearla mientras le repetía una y otra vez que ella no era más que un objeto de su propiedad, que le pertenecía, que ella no era una persona, que ella solo vivía para servirle. Y con el tiempo, ella lo creyó.

Ella sabía que no era una persona, porque las personas normales que veía en las calles, no tenían cadenas pesadas atadas a sus pies, esas personas no tenían marcas de golpes, y lo más importante: esas personas tenían un hermoso brillo en los ojos, así como una sonrisa en el rostro. A esas alturas, ella ya no sabía cómo sonreír.

A veces cuando era noche y ya no tenía que escuchar las ordenes de su amo, se ponía a pensar en su hogar, pensaba que talvez, algún día ella podría volver a ese lugar y podría vivir felizmente el resto de su vida. Pero ella sentía que era imposible, porque esas cadenas que tenía en los pies eran un recordatorio constante de que ella no podía aspirar algo como eso."

Algunos líderes de las tribus se mostraron un poco incomodos, obviamente llegaba a sus mentes, los momentos en que eran controlados por el viejo David. Aladdin lo noto y se preocupó por si sus padres detuvieran el relato de Alibaba. Sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a su padre, no vio ningún indicio de que fuera a hacerlo.

"Pero un día, la chica se encontró con dos personas extrañas, uno era un niño pervertido y glotón que se metía en los asuntos de los demás, y el otro era un chico cobarde que tenía demasiados sueños que deseaba cumplir. Ellos eran demasiado tontos como para entender cómo funcionaba el mundo real, o al menos esa fue la impresión que ellos le dieron Morgiana, sin embargo, vio con asombro como esas tontas personas se enfrentaban a peligros que los sobrepasaban con creces. Y lo más increíble de todo, los vio triunfar, los vio obtener una increíble magia para seguir adelante en sus aventuras.

En ese momento, ella sintió que quería hacer algo similar, ella era fuerte, tenía una audición que superaba la de todos los demás, incluso su grito de batalla era capaz de dominar bestias, pero las cadenas que tenía en sus pies pesaban más que sus talentos, por lo que le resultaba imposible dar un paso hacia adelante. Y como si esos tontos chicos no se metieran ya en suficientes problemas, uno de ellos rompió las cadenas de sus pies, mientras que el otro se encargaba de levantarla del suelo y decirle que siguiera adelante, que solo ella podía detenerse"

Aladdin noto como la mirada de Alibaba se tornaba dulce, y ahora miraba hacia algún punto en el horizonte que los demás parecían no notar, y vio nuevamente esa mirada que a veces ponía cuando contaba sus historias. Era como si de verdad estuviera viendo lo que contaba.

"Sin embargo, aun cuando sus cadenas físicas fueron destruidas, Morgiana aun sentía miedo de regresar a su hogar, por lo que decidió seguir a esos tontos chicos. Porque a pesar de que ellos eran increíble, ella se dio cuenta que también eran descuidados, entonces ella se dio cuenta que talvez ella podría pagarles lo que habían hecho por ella, a través de su protección.

Ella los acompaño, y aunque al principio tuvieron que pasar por muchas dificultades que puso a prueba su amistad, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ella quería estar más y más tiempo con ellos. Pero aun así, noto que ella no era lo suficiente fuerte para protegerlos a los dos y a ella misma. Necesitaba poder, y por esa razón le pidió parte del poder a uno de esos chicos, pero para poder usarlo correctamente, necesitaba un objeto que le ayudase a canalizar ese poder.

Le dijeron que los objetos de metal eran los más adecuados para eso, ya fueran algún arma o algún adorno, pero ella nunca había necesitado nada de eso, por lo que, lo único que pudo encontrar con esas características, fueron sus antiguas cadenas"

Tanto el rey Solomon como Ugo se miraron un poco sorprendidos por la descripción que acaba de dar el chico.

"Las cadenas fueron arregladas de tal manera que ya no eran negras u oxidadas, ahora eran brillantes y más ligeras, aun así, ella no sabía exactamente como podía usarlas.

Vivió muchas más aventuras con sus amigos, y pronto se dio cuenta de que debía dejarlos, porque por fin había decidido volver a su hogar, sin embargo, prometió que regresaría, y cuando lo hiciera podría quedarse con ellos para siempre.

Ella tuvo un largo viaje para poder regresar a su hogar, conoció y ayudo a muchas personas, y cuando por fin llego a su hogar, se dio cuenta que su pueblo y su gente estaba demasiado apartada de las demás personas. Ellos la recibieron, celebraron su regreso y le dijeron que ella podía quedarse con ellos, pero también le dijeron que no podía regresar con sus amigos, porque las personas del exterior solo habían dañado a su pueblo, entonces ellos no querían tener nada que ver con ellos.

Era lo que ella había querido, pero se mostraba indecisa, porque Morgiana había conocido a muchas personas, y descubrió que, así como las personas eran crueles y se lastimaban unos a otros, también eran amables y se salvaban entre ellos, no eran diferentes, ellos también tenían miedos, también tenían errores y también tenían miedo a estar solos.

Pronto se enteró que había una gran guerra en la que sus amigos habían terminado involucrados. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ella no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera con ellos. Aun con dolor, se despidió de su pueblo y corrió lo más que pudo para poder ir a salvar a sus amigos."

Mientras contaba esa parte Alibaba se movía de un lado a otro, muy enfocado en su narración y notaron como detrás de él aparecían unas apenas notables ráfagas de fuego.

"Corrió y corrió, porque desde lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos en peligro, vio como uno de ellos era lanzado desde una gran altura, y entonces ahora con sus cadenas en los tobillos nuevamente, ella supo cómo debía de utilizar su poder.

Ella brinco y Morgiana ¡Voló!"

Alibaba extendió las manos al cielo de forma efusiva, mientras gritaba a última palabra con alegría, atrás de él aparecía la imagen de un fénix de fuego. Todos quedaron asombrados por la imagen.

-Ella se convertiría en las alas que llevarían a sus amigos, tan alto como ellos quisiera llegar. Ellos habían desencadenado sus pies del suelo, por lo que Morgiana haría lo mismo por ellos. – finalizo Alibaba mientras la imagen del fénix desaparecía poco a poco.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos y después comenzó a aplaudir de forma efusiva. Todas las personas del reino aplaudieron sorprendidas. Los líderes de las tribus también aplaudían satisfechos por el acto. Entre ellos Leraje aplaudía emocionada y felicitaba desde su lugar a Alibaba.

Los reyes aplaudían también. Y Tess no podía estar más que satisfecho.

Por otro lado, el príncipe no había dejado de mirar a Alibaba, este también parecía observarlo con nerviosismo, parecía que el único aplauso que quería recibir era el de él.

Aladdin sonrió con alegría, no le negaría ese aplauso. Apenas comenzó a chocar sus palmas, noto como Alibaba mostraba un rostro de alivio y vio como relajaba su cuerpo. Pero a los pocos minutos, vio como el cuerpo de Alibaba caía inconsciente sobre el piso del improvisado escenario.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, sé que la historia de Morgiana está un poco diferente, pero no se preocupen después se explicara, conmigo todo tiene explicación… excepto lo que no lo tiene.

Por cierto, la plática de Aladdin y Belial todavía no termina, por lo que todavía faltan algunas revelaciones.

Agradezco a **Blue kirito** por sus mensajes y el apoyo que me ha mostrado : )

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Parte 4

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, pero no me gustaba como quedaba el capítulo y lo tuve que reescribir varias veces. Espero que les guste

.

.

.

.

 **PARTE 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-No importa que tan retorcido haya sido el viejo David. De acuerdo a lo que me han contado y lo que he leído de él, todos sus planes siempre estaban preparados a futuro. De nada serviría desmoralizar al enemigo, si al final, el que tenía la desventaja de poder era él._

 _-Entonces, ¿para qué realizar tan complicado plan, si al final iba a perder?_

 _Aladdin estaba confundido, sentía como si le faltara una pieza importante del rompecabezas, pero aun no lograba encontrarla._

 _-El no quería ganar tío Belial._

 _Ahora el que se mostraba confundido, era el líder._

 _-¿a qué te refieres príncipe?_

 _El príncipe no estaba seguro de decirlo, porque sonaba demasiado horrible para poder ser pensado por un ser humano. Pero, todo lo estaba llevando a la misma conclusión, su abuelo ansiaba el caos, pero no para todas las especies, si no para el ser humano, para la especie que había elegido a su hijo como líder. Pero… ¿al final, que? Las cosas parecían más complicadas de lo que pensaba._

 _No pensó que al hablar con su tío Belial, terminaría enterándose de tanto. Y al tener ese pensamiento, una incertidumbre comenzó a llenar al príncipe de repente, ¿Por qué su tío le estaba contando esto? Cuando le pidió hablar, este le había dicho que, antes de que le diera respuestas debían de repasar esa última batalla con David, pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Observo fijamente al líder. Por un momento, se sintió como en una prueba, su tío quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de deducir con las cosas que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué tenía que ver la última batalla de David con lo acontecido en la gran falla? Tenía que pensar con detenimiento en todo lo que estaban hablando. David tenía todos los elementos para, al menos, no perder de forma tan simple como lo había hecho. Todo hubiera sido más brutal, más digno de él._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

 _¿Entonces porque había era tan importante saber de eso? ¿Por el daño que pudo haber causado? ¿Por los conocimientos de David?_

 _No, había algo más. Algo que no le estaba diciendo Belial, porque quería que se diera cuenta por sí mismo. Porque cuando se diera cuenta, obtendría todas sus respuestas._

 _Volvió a repasar lo que le había dicho: magia de clarividencia, magia de transporte, magia de sustitución y una poderosa magia defensiva, magia que se activaba a través de la ciudad que funcionaba como una enorme herramienta mágica, no dejaba que nada entrara y que nadie saliera. Eso quería decir que ni los bastones de los magos servirían para poder atravesarla._

 _Ni los bastones de los magos…_

 _"Se encontraron vestigios de un sistema de David, uno que requería muchísimo poder"_

 _Las palabras de su tía Leraje, llegaron a él, y de pronto sintió como si todo tomara sentido. Observo sorprendido a su tío._

 _-El sistema de la ciudad ¿Cómo funcionaba?_

 _-No estoy del todo seguro príncipe – hablo pensativo - pero Lord Ugo dijo que se necesitaba una cantidad monstruosa de magoi, y más que eso, dijo que el sistema no solo requería ese poder, sino una retroalimentación constante del mismo. De hecho, nos dijo que ni juntando el poder de todos los bastones se podría activar._

 _¡Claro! ¡Era por eso que su padre y su tío Ugo, así como los líderes que exploraron la catedral, se preocuparon cuando hallaron vestigios de magia cerca de la falla continental!_

 _Solo necesitaba una última confirmación._

 _-Tío – le llamo inquieto – la magia que encontraron en la catedral, tanto el sistema de la ciudad como la magia de transporte, sustitución y la de clarividencia… - trago saliva con nerviosismo – corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… cuando ustedes las encontraron, estas habían sido simplemente interrumpidas ¿cierto?_

 _Los ojos de Belial brillaron y asintió sin decir más. Y Aladdin no sabía si sentirse feliz por sus conclusiones, o aterrarse porque ahora era consciente de lo que temía su padre._

 _Interrumpido. Eso quería decir que el sistema se activó y funcionaba, pero la fuente de energía fue "cortada" de golpe, sin embargo quedan pequeños resquicios de magoi que rodean los sistemas y que desaparecen lentamente, es como si una olla se enfriara después de que la sacan del fuego. Si el magoi no hubiera sido suficiente para activar el sistema, este no hubiera dejado resquicios del mismo._

 _Y su padre lo sabía._

 _Por alguna razón, David había decidido cambiar sus planes, algo ocurrió, algo lo suficientemente importante como para interrumpir su plan y aceptar una patética derrota._

 _Pero el hecho de que su sistema haya sido interrumpido, solo indicaba una cosa: David, de alguna manera había recolectado una cantidad inimaginable de magoi._

 _Y ahora entendía que tenía que ver lo ocurrido en la falla continental con lo que ocurrió con su abuelo. Porque, si David había decidido no utilizar el magoi para que tuviera éxito su plan._

 _¿Qué había hecho con todo ese poder?_

.

.

.

El rey de Alma Toran se encontraba en su cuarto después de haber acomodado a los últimos líderes en sus habitaciones. Ahora recordaba porque le molestaba tanto esas fiestas que organizaban sus amigos. Ya que, por lo general terminaban hasta la madrugada y después de eso dejaba que los líderes se alojaran en el palacio. Si bien no escoltaba a todos, al menos a los que él iba a dejar en la habitación que les correspondía, siempre se quedaban hablando con él. No le molestaba que hablaran, pero preferiría que lo hicieran al día siguiente, después de que hubiesen tenido unas reparadoras horas de sueño.

Pero bueno, al final ya todo había terminado. Al menos por ese lado, ya que, aunque lo quisiera, sabía que era probable que no pudiese dormir, ya que, aún había algunos "asuntos" que atender.

Se sentó en su cama, para al menos, lograr descansar un poco sus piernas, a los pocos minutos, entro su esposa acompañada de Ugo y atrás de ellos llegaron apresurados Falan, Wahid, Setta, Ithnan y Arba. Todos entraron pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión.

-Espero que ya todos los invitados se encuentren en sus habitaciones.

Todos respondieron de forma positiva.

-Bien, pues entonces hagamos recuento de los daños – dijo con desgano.

En las anteriores fiestas, el recuento de los daños era corroborar que todos los invitados habían sido atendidos, que nada se hubiese roto (cosa que consideraba inevitable en una fiesta de gran magnitud), también era intercambiar comentarios sobre lo que se hablaba en la fiesta y reportar cualquier incidente que hubiese ocurrido, ya fuese provocado o accidental. Era necesario, porque en las primeras celebraciones, todo era un caos, era demasiado difícil poder controlar a tantas personas juntas en una fiesta, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta en cómo podían arreglarlo.

Un par de años atrás, Ugo había desarrollado un sistema de clarividencia que permitía la visión de diferentes puntos del castillo a la vez, solo necesitaban un medio para conectar la magia. Por lo que resultaba más fácil vigilar todo el castillo sin necesidad de estar en todos lados. Por lo general, se turnaban para poder mantener esa vigilancia constante en ese tipo de celebraciones.

Por lo que, poco a poco, el recuento de los daños no era más que los chismes y comentarios que sus amigos tuvieran respecto a la fiesta o sobre si habían tenido alguna conquista, o cualquier cosa curiosa que hubiese pasado.

Pero sabía que esa noche, todos hablarían de lo mismo. Y al ver la mirada de ansiedad de las mujeres y la de escepticismo de los hombres, sabía que no se equivocaba. Pero por alguna razón, parecía que ninguno quería comenzar a hablar. Talvez no sabían cómo abordar el tema.

Suspiro.

A veces sus amigos podían ser TAN infantiles.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el invitado de mi hijo?

-¡Él se encuentra descansando en una habitación! – hablo rápidamente la reina y con un tinte de emoción en su voz – Fue revisado por los médicos y dijeron que solo tuvo una pequeña recaída de su fiebre, pero que estará bien mañana.

-Supongo que el príncipe le esta acompañando – lo aceptaba, era divertido ver lo emocionados que estaban todos.

-El príncipe Aladdin hablo con algunos líderes cuando estaban revisando al chico, pero después de eso no se ha separado de su lado – ahora contesto Wahid, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

-¿Algunos líderes? –pregunto ahora interesado.

-Con Leraje y Astaroth primero– agrego rápidamente Arba – parece ser que Leraje estaba preocupada por el estado del chico y vi que Astaroth le estaba explicando algo al príncipe. Después a él se acercaron Belial y Focalor, los dos también le preguntaron por el estado del chico. – termino la mujer seriamente, como toda una profesional.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Arba? – pregunto con burla el rey.

Todos vieron como las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron de un ligero carmesí, y se puso un poco nerviosa

-Yo… pasaba por ahí – dijo ladeando la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería ser cuestionada.

Solomon sentía como si pudiese reírse en cualquier momento.

-Espera – comento Setta de forma pensativa – ¿no fueron ellos cuatro a los que fue a invitar personalmente el príncipe?

-¡Es cierto! – Respondió Falan – pero… ¿Eso quiere decir entonces, que el chico es conocido de los lideres?

El rey ladeo la cabeza con incredulidad, no sabía si sus amigos estaban en negación o eran un poco torpes.

-¡Es obvio que no mujer! – Le regaño su esposo – ¡si los lideres saben de él, es porque lo conocieron cuando Aladdin fue a invitarlos!

-¡¿Y porque lo llevo con él?! – grito ahora Ugo con verdadera confusión.

-¡Entonces es cierto! – exclamo la reina bastante emocionada y sin poder contenerse

-¿¡Que cosa?! – volvió a preguntar Ugo.

-¡No puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta hasta ahora! – le siguió Arba, quien ya no podía ocultar su emoción, pero aún se notaba cierta confusión

-¡El príncipe ya creció! – dijo Falan conmovida y con un exagerado brillo en sus ojos.

-¿¡Eh?!

Ugo no entendía nada.

-Y pensar que las cosas ocurrirían de este modo, casi como si fuera el destino – Setta también se notaba bastante inspirado.

-¡Pero no puedo creer que mi hijo hiciera una cosa tan irresponsable! – Wahid se jalaba los cabellos - ¿Qué le diría al príncipe si algo le pasaba al chico?

-¡¿Pero, porque?!

La desesperación y confusión de Ugo, le daban risa al rey, ahora se daba cuenta porque su amigo seguía soltero después de tantos años. Pero bueno eso era tema para otro día, por lo mientras se encargaría de dispersar la niebla en la mente de su amigo.

-¿Qué no lo notaste Ugo? – se adelantó a hablar Ithnan, quien se había mantenido callado durante todo ese rato, nada más observando las exageradas reacciones de sus amigos – Dime que al menos te diste cuenta de lo apasionante que fue el rescate del príncipe después de que el chico rubio se desmayara.

Esta vez, el rey no pudo evitar reírse; y es que, simplemente no podía olvidar como su hijo había ido corriendo hacia el chico que se había desmayado en el escenario, obviamente en el momento no se rio, ya que realmente se preocupó de lo que pudiera pasarle al chico. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, no podía dejar de darle risa la manera en que Aladdin arrebato al rubio de los brazos de Ithnan, quien era el más cercano al escenario y fue el primero en auxiliarlo. Igualmente mientras lo llevaba a una habitación le hablaba con genuina preocupación, y obviamente también noto como había tomado una de sus manos y no la soltó en todo el tiempo que lo cargo.

-Todo un príncipe salvando a la princesa – dijo en voz alta el rey, llamando la atención de todos.

Se alegraba sinceramente que lo que tuviera el chico no hubiera sido nada grave, pero ahora no podía evitar recordar con gracia todo lo ocurrido. Desde que se había tocado el tema con anterioridad, su hijo parecía bastante indispuesto a hablar de esa persona de quien gustaba. Pero le daba risa que su hijo se hubiera expuesto el solo sin necesidad de que ellos hicieran nada.

Ahora volvió su rostro hacia sus amigos que se burlaban de Ugo por no haberse dado cuenta al momento, y es que en realidad el príncipe había actuado de una manera sobreprotectora con el chico, como si no quisiera que ni el aire le tocara. Por lo que sí, Ugo era bastante despistado por no darse cuenta inmediatamente.

Su hijo era demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos. Oh, porque para el era mas que obvio lo flechado que estaba su hijo con el chico. Eso lo había sacado de su madre. Pero se preguntaba si Aladdin ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, porque en ese aspecto era más parecido a él. Y su hijo era cariñoso por naturaleza, le preocupaban las personas y su bienestar, por lo que talvez, aun no se haya dado cuenta que tenía un sentimiento especial por su amigo. Aunque bueno, si no se había dado cuenta por el momento, era mejor.

Así tenía más tiempo para burlarse de él.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le intrigaba un poco el chico.

-¡Es como si fuera un hijo del sol! – hablaba Falan emocionada –su cabello y ojos dorados, así como esa actitud que refleja alegría, ¡Es simplemente encantador! Por lo que no te debes de preocupar Sheba – tomo de los hombros a la mencionada y le observo con seriedad – te aseguro que tendrás unos adorables nietos.

-¡Falan, eso es imposible! – la reina parecía avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo, esta no paro y siguió diciendo que debía prepararse porque en cualquier momento podría convertirse en abuela.

El rey pensó por unos minutos en eso, no en los nietos obviamente, si no en que el chico de verdad llamaba la atención, no solo físicamente, si no que tenía un aura que parecía atraer a las personas hacia él, pero no para seguirlo, sino más bien para estar a su lado. Era un poco extraño lo admitía, pero por lo mientras mantendría esos pensamientos en su mente. Sheba se podía poner bastante paranoica a veces.

Siguió observando como todos seguían molestando a Sheba y a Ugo, quien parecía a penas haber captado la situación de la que hablaban; pero su mirada se detuvo en Ithnan, su amigo se mantenía serio y un poco alejado. Eso le pareció raro, el parecía de los más emocionados cuando se bromeaba respecto a que Aladdin tuviera pareja.

¿O acaso era por la forma en que su hijo lo alejo del chico? Esperaba que no. Pero ya lo hablaría a solas con él, con más calma. Aun había muchas cosas que arreglar, además de que tenían que ir a ver a su hijo. Esperaba que al menos el chico hubiera guardado sus regalos adecuadamente.

-Por cierto Arba – llamo ahora de forma más seria, ahora que pensaba en eso, había un regalo del cual estaba algo "inconforme" – Pensé que al menos me dirías cuando quisieras entregar el bastón de David.

Todos quedaron en silencio y observaron a la mujer, un poco nerviosos. Era cierto que nadie esperaba que su amiga le diera un objeto tan importante al príncipe. Sin embargo, la mujer no parecía nerviosa por el cuestionamiento.

-¿He actuado mal? – pregunto la castaña

-Pensé que tú eras la más renuente de entregar ese bastón a alguien, tanto que ni siquiera me dejabas a mi o a Ugo acercarnos mucho a él– contesto sin dar una respuesta directa.

-Es por esa razón que he decidido entregárselo al príncipe – hablo de forma firme – He visto las investigaciones que usted y Ugo han realizado, y estoy bastante segura de que querrán usar ese bastón en algún punto.-decía mientras observaba de Ugo hacia Solomon - Llegado a ese momento estoy segura de que no les importara que yo lo tenga resguardado

-¿y crees que si el bastón está en manos de mi hijo no lo tocare?

Sheba noto inmediatamente la molestia de Solomon; observo a Arba para decirle que parara, pero noto que la mujer tenía una mirada retadora. No se dejaría amedrentar por el rey, lo que había hecho era lo que ella creía correcto.

-No es que no lo pueda tocar- contesto – es que el príncipe no se lo permitirá – hablo con seguridad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Arba? – el rey nivelo un poco más su tono, sin embargo aún se sentía cierto enfado en su voz. - ¿Por qué crees que mi hijo es menos peligroso que yo, con ese bastón? Recuerda que el también nació con una enorme curiosidad por el mundo y la magia.

La voz del rey sonaba también con una pequeña pizca de sarcasmo. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que decir, incluso si sabían que Solomon era su Rey, la única que parecía poder enfrentarlo cara a cara sin intimidarse parecía ser Arba. Y lo estaba demostrando, ya que vieron que después del cuestionamiento del rey, esta dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es cierto que el nació con la misma curiosidad que usted posee, de hecho, son tan parecidos que a veces simplemente no puedo evitar verlo a usted cuando tenía su edad. – Dijo con nostalgia – sin embargo – volvió a hablar con seguridad – el príncipe también posee un enorme amor por los seres vivos, un amor que resalta mucho más que el suyo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la mujer.

-Hoy lo pude comprobar al ver la manera en que protegía a su novio. El comienza a tener personas a las que quiere cuidar y no quiere perder. Sabe que necesita poder para eso, pero también conoce los límites y no está dispuesto a perder a sus seres amados por una pizca de conocimiento. No, puede que el incluso encuentre otras manera de obtener ese conocimiento, no se ira simplemente por la opción más obvia. Yo sé que él no usara ese bastón, porque sabe que maneja un poder que una vez doblego al mundo. – ahora la mirada de Arba se volvió dura y fría – Yo siempre he admirado su sed de conocimiento, ese fue el comienzo de la caída del viejo David, sin embargo, estoy segura que a pesar de lo que tiene, usted no dudaría en abandonar a su familia y su reino con tal de entender la magia que manejaba David. A usted solo le interesan los resultados, y no le importa lo que pueda perder en el proceso de obtenerlos.

Las palabras de la mujer fueron firmes y filosas, como armas que fueron directas al rey y que no estaba dispuesta a retirar. Incluso los amigos de Solomon lo notaron, la mujer hablo con una seguridad que parecía hacer que el Rey no pudiera negar sus palabras.

Los ojos de Arba y el Rey no dejaban de mirarse, la tensión parecía poder romperse con un cuchillo, y nadie sabía que debían decir para que ambos adultos se calmaran.

-Arba, por favor, no hables de lo que no sabes

La voz tranquila pero firme de la reina hizo que ambos adultos rompieran el contacto visual y ambos observaran a la peli rosa.

La reina camino y se colocó enfrente de su amiga.

-Arba, yo sé que temes al poder que el viejo David manejaba, de hecho, - su vista viajo de sus amigos al rey – a todos nosotros aun nos infunde temor. Pero estoy segura de que tanto tú, como el rey y todos los que estamos aquí presentes sabemos todo lo que se tuvo que sufrir para derrotarlo. – Su mirada cambio a una de impotencia – por eso, no hables como si Solomon simplemente pudiera desechar todo eso.

La castaña se sorprendió por las palabras de su Reina, pero se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba resultando esa platica para los demás presentes, por lo que bajo la mirada con tristeza por unos segundos y después la alzo para ver a su Rey, se hinco en el suelo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Lamento mis palabras Rey Solomon –hablo la mujer con vergüenza – pero yo… de verdad creo que el bastón de David debe de ser cuidado ahora por el príncipe Aladdin.

Todos, incluida la reina, observaron a Solomon para saber su respuesta. No deseaban que esa noche terminara con una rencilla entre dos buenos amigos. Y estaban seguros de que el Rey y Arba tampoco lo deseaban.

Solomon los observo a todos y se dio cuenta de que se había comportado un poco infantil, sin embargo, era un hecho que sus palabras y las de Arba reflejaban lo que de verdad pensaban.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Discúlpame a mi Arba, yo siempre te he pedido que me mantengas con los pies en la tierra y me señales mis errores. Tú no has dejado de hacerlo, por lo que no debí de haber dudado de tus acciones – término con una sonrisa.

La mujer se alegró de que sus acciones y palabras le llegaran a su Rey, por lo que sonrió y el resto de los presentes suspiro con tranquilidad.

Solomon observo como Sheba ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse mientras le decía que por ahora solo debían de preocuparse por que Aladdin no arruinara su recién "descubierto" noviazgo. Sin duda esa mujer era maravillosa, siempre tan leal y con un inmenso amor para entregarle.

 _"A usted solo le interesan los resultados, y no le importa lo que pueda perder en el proceso de obtenerlos"_

Las palabras de Arba no dejaban de repetirse en cabeza, y al observar a su esposa lo supo: él no se merecía a una mujer tan increíble como ella.

-Bueno, vamos a hacerle un poco de compañía al príncipe. – dijo mientras tomaba a su esposa por el brazo mientras se dirigían a la salida del cuarto

No quería pensar en cosas complejas por esa noche.

.

.

.

Aladdin se encontraba sentado cerca de la cama en la que Alibaba descansaba, en el mismo cuarto se encontraba su hermano Tess. El mayor se sentía responsable por la condición del rubio, por lo que se había empecinado a ayudar a su hermanito en lo que necesitara.

Según le habían dicho los médicos, el chico no había sufrido más que una recaída de su resfriado, pero que no era nada de gravedad, fue simplemente por el cambio brusco de temperatura que había sufrido el chico al estar tan cerca del fuego.

-Deberías descansar Aladdin, oíste al médico, dijo que era probable que no despertara hasta la mañana – hablo Tess, mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-Lo sé – dijo un poco serio – pero me quedare hasta que despierte, necesita un buen regaño por su imprudencia.

Y es que, por más feliz que estuviera porque su amigo había llegado a su cumpleaños, realmente se había preocupado cuando vio que el chico se desmayó. Por su mente pasaron mil pensamientos, cada uno más terrible que el anterior, por lo que lo regañaría por haberlo preocupado tanto.

Tess lo observo por unos segundos y después se puso a reír a carcajadas, cosa que descoloco un poco al príncipe.

-¿de qué te ríes? – dijo un poco ofendido. Sin embargo, su hermano no dejo de reír.

-Aladdin, no puedes enojarte de que haya querido sorprenderte.

-¡Pero descuido su salud! – Hablo con preocupación - ¿y qué hubiera pasado si resultaba ser algo mucho más grave?

-Pero no lo fue – respondió Tess con tranquilidad – Además, oíste lo que dijo la tía Leraje y el tío Astaroth ¿no? El chico realmente quería sorprenderte.

El príncipe se quedó sin palabras, ya que era cierto. Después de que su amigo fue llevado a una habitación para ser atendido, los dos líderes se acercaron a él para preguntarle por el estado de su amigo. Después de que se les informo lo que había dicho el médico, ambos se mostraron un poco preocupados. Si bien no le extrañaba de su tía Leraje, ya que parecía haber congeniado muy bien con su amigo; si le sorprendió la reacción de Astaroth, quien incluso parecía un poco apenado.

 _"Me disculpo príncipe, de haber sabido que el chico se había enfermado, no hubiera realizado la magia de fuego a esa distancia de él. Le ruego que no se enoje con el chico, el me pidió ayuda para su acto y me pareció buena idea el uso de magia"._

Aun recordaba las palabras de su tío Astaroth y admitía que realmente le había sorprendido saber la participación de este en el acto de su amigo, pero al menos ahora sabía que fue lo que había hecho Alibaba cuando se desapareció de la habitación por todo un día. Era increíble pensar que le había pedido eso al líder, pero era aún más increíble pensar que Astaroth había aceptado.

Su amigo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

 _"Alibaba-chan me pidió que le aconsejara el tipo de historia que le gustaría escuchar al príncipe durante su celebración. Parecía realmente preocupado por el asunto, por lo que yo le recomendé que contara una historia que significara algo especial para él"._

Y así, también se había enterado por su tía Leraje, que Alibaba parecía estar dispuesto desde el principio a darle una función. Realmente se sorprendió de no haberlo notado. Sin embargo, si mal no recordaba, Tess le había dicho que la función de Alibaba era su regalo ¿cierto?

-Oye Tess – le llamo – Los tíos me dijeron que Alibaba-kun estaba preparando su regalo, pero, ¿no me habías dicho que fuiste tú quien contacto con él para que pudiera hacer su función? – pregunto con verdadera confusión

-Si. Cuando te fuiste de viaje para invitar a los líderes, comencé a buscar algo que te pudiera sorprender, y en el pueblo fue que me hablaron de Alibaba-kun, sin embargo, cuando le fui a buscar, note que no estaba en su casa y algunos mercaderes me dijeron que lo habían visto salir de viaje, por lo que fui a su casa casi todos los días para ver si regresaba. Justo cuando me daba por vencido, me dijeron que lo habían visto regresar y fue cuando fui a verlo. Le pregunte si quería hacer un acto en el castillo y el me respondió inmediatamente que si – Tess se quedó un momento pensativo – Supongo que mi inesperada proposición, facilitaba más las cosas para su regalo hacia ti. –Sonrió de forma picara – El chico de verdad quería hacer algo muy especial para ti.

El tono de voz de su hermano lo avergonzó un poco. Sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando respecto a su amigo, de hecho, sabía lo que probablemente TODA Alma Torán pensaba sobre Alibaba-kun, y es que el simplemente entro en pánico cuando vio cómo su amigo caía desmayado. Por lo que sí, sabía que había hecho toda una "escena" cuando fue a ayudar a su amigo.

Si bien quería arreglar los rumores respecto a su supuesta "novia", se dio cuenta que ahora sería imposible, ya que no solo fueron sus padres, tíos y líderes los que lo vieron. ¡Fue todo el reino! Por lo que ahora debía de estar preparado para las bromas de sus tíos y los otros líderes. Esperaba que al menos no hicieran mucho revuelo por el asunto.

Ya se había dado cuenta que su hermano le quería preguntar mil cosas al respecto, pero al menos a el podía solo ignorarlo. Pero sabía que con sus tíos o mucho peor, sus padres, no serían tan fáciles de evadir.

Bueno, ya pensaría eso en su momento.

-Por cierto –hablo Aladdin tratando de cambiar el tema – dijiste que lo fuiste a ver cuándo te dijeron que ya había regresado – Tess asintió - ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que estaba enfermo?- y es que a veces su hermano era un poco irresponsable.

-La primera vez si lo vi en la cama, pero él me dijo que no era nada grave – refunfuño – además, el resto de los días que fui, él ya se notaba bastante bien, por lo que no me preocupe y como el también se veía bastante emocionado, creí que en verdad no era nada lo que tenía.

-Espera. ¿Cuántos días fuiste a verlo?

Tess tomo su mentón de forma pensativa.

-Bueno, pues toda la semana.

-¡¿Y cómo es que yo no me di cuenta en absoluto?! ¡Yo estuve con el toda la semana! - ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más lo había ido a visitar?

-Awww, lo estuviste cuidando toda la semana – respondió su hermano de forma melosa mientras lo abrazaba – Eres un buen novio Aladdin. Pero no te preocupes, mis visitas no eran para cortejar a Alibaba-kun

Sus palabras hicieron que el príncipe se sonrojara y se avergonzara mucho más. Él sabía que las cosas no eran como Tess las pensaba, pero de alguna manera, la idea de él y Alibaba "juntos", le provocaba una extraña emoción que no quería enfrentar en ese momento.

-¡No es así! – Trato de discutir aun sonrojado - ¡No cambies el tema! ¿¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta de tus visitas?! – siguió gritando mientras su hermano reía.

-Porque él iba por las noches.

Una tercera voz, sorprendió a los dos chicos, quienes giraron rápidamente a observar la cama, en donde el rubio se sentaba despacio.

-¡Alibaba-kun! – Hablo Aladdin emocionado - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres comer algo?

-N-no Príncipe, estoy bien- respondió un poco avergonzado el rubio – pero… - observo el lugar y después a los dos chicos que estaban con él. - ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Estas en el palacio – respondió Tess rápidamente – parece ser que tuviste una recaída por la magia de fuego que estuvo cerca de ti, pero no te preocupes, el medico dijo que solo debías de descansar y estarás bien.

-Oh ya veo – hablo apenado y después miro a Aladdin – lamento mucho los problemas.

-Alibaba-kun – el príncipe le llamo – si he de ser sincero, si estaba enojado porque te hayas expuesto cuando apenas estabas recuperándote, y aunque Tess, Leraje y Astaroth ya me contaron como ocurrieron las cosas; tus acciones siguen siendo irresponsables.

El rubio bajo la mirada con tristeza y Tess pensó que su hermano estaba siendo un poco duro.

-Pero… - se acercó más a Alibaba – La verdad es que estaba muy feliz de saber que te habías esforzado tanto por mí. Gracias Alibaba-kun.

El príncipe le sonrió a su amigo con dulzura y el rubio se contagió por el gesto. Si Aladdin era sincero consigo mismo, ese día, el simplemente se sentía de terrible humor de pensar que su amigo no estaría celebrando con él, pero cuando lo vio aparecer en el escenario, sintió una enorme felicidad. Por lo que en realidad estaba muy agradecido por los actos de su amigo.

El carraspeo exagerado de Tess saco a Aladdin de su ensoñación y ahora ambos voltearon a ver al mayor, quien se notaba un poco avergonzado.

-Si quieren puedo irme – hablo con un imperceptible sonrojo.

-¡Tess!- comenzó a regañar el peli azul, en realidad sería bastante incomodo si su hermano dijera alguna broma respecto a él y Alibaba. Principalmente porque Alibaba no estaba al tanto de los rumores.

Para su buena o mala suerte, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Huelo un ambiente sospechosamente romántico!

Esa era su bella y maravillosa madre, la reina parecía un poco alterada e hizo una inspección rápida del lugar con la vista. Aladdin creía que a esas alturas de la noche (o la madrugada) sus padres ya estarían dormidos, pero parecía que tal y como lo había temido, sus padres venían a interrogarlo.

Y la sonrisa burlona de su padre no auguraba nada bueno

-Cálmate Sheba, molestaras al invitado – le regaño Solomon.

La peli rosa pareció darse cuenta de su desplante y rápidamente pidió disculpas, mientras su esposo reía con burla; para después encaminarse en dirección a la cama

-Lamento la escena, nosotros somos los padres de Aladdin y esperamos que ya te encuentres mejor – se dirigió el rey hacia el chico que estaba acostado.

-¿eh? – Dijo confundido – digo, ¡Si, me encuentro mejor! ¡Lamento las molestias!

Aladdin noto que su amigo se veía bastante nervioso, ¿sería por sus padres? bueno, después de todo estaba frente a los reyes de Alma Toran. Aunque no parecía nada avergonzado cuando veía a los líderes de las tribus

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor – hablo más calmada la pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias – contesto rápidamente el rubio – realmente lamento las molestias – el chico aun parecía nervioso - ¡Por cierto, no me he presentado! ¡Mi nombre es Alibaba!

Sinceramente, el príncipe encontraba divertida la actitud de Alibaba, se notaba realmente nervioso y avergonzado. Era nuevo ver ese tipo de comportamiento, siempre parecía tan tranquilo o sereno.

-Nosotros somos los padres de Aladdin – respondió Sheba con una sonrisa. – mi nombre es Sheba y el – señalo a su esposo – es Solomon, somos los reyes de Alma Toran.

La mirada del rubio era de vergüenza absoluta, probablemente no pensaba que se fuera a encontrar cara a cara con los gobernantes de aquel reino, al menos eso pensó Aladdin.

-Me gustó mucho el cuento que contaste Alibaba-kun – hablo la reina – me conmovió mucho la historia, aparte de que su mensaje de amistad y superación es muy bello.

Hasta ese momento, pese a que ya lo había nombrado su tía Leraje; Aladdin por fin se puso a pensar en la historia que había contado su amigo. Sin duda era una historia bonita e inspiradora, pero cruel en muchos sentidos. De hecho, recordaba que al principio se sintió un poco incómodo de que tocara el tema de esclavitud, y más aún, ¡Esclavitud entre humanos!

La sola idea de esclavitud entre la gente de una misma especie le parecía bastante siniestra.

-Gracias, en realidad es una historia que significa mucho para mí – dijo Alibaba con un rostro que reflejaba una gran nostalgia.

Aladdin recordó lo que le dijo su tía, ¿Por qué era tan importante esa historia para él? ¿Acaso había conocido a alguien en ese tipo de situación? Sinceramente lo dudaba.

-Dime Alibaba-kun – esta vez, fue el rey quien hablo. - ¿Conoces a los Fanalis?

La pregunto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Fanalis? – pregunto Aladdin.

-¡Claro! –Entendió rápidamente Tess – las habilidades de la chica que describiste, coinciden mucho con los de la raza Fanalis, excepto que ellos no son humanos – término un poco pensativo.

Aladdin haba escuchado hablar de esa raza antes, sin embargo sabía que Vivian demasiado alejados de las demás tribus, eran de un origen casi ancestral, igual que la madre Dragón. Eran los poderosos Leones rojos, según tenía entendido, eran tan fuertes, que ni siquiera su tía Arba (la mujer más fuerte en Alma Toran) se atrevía a enfrentarse a uno de ellos sola.

-Yo… - Aladdin noto un poco de duda en su amigo – solo he escuchado algunas historias y leyendas de esa raza, pero no, jamás he tenido el placer de poder verlos en persona.

-Ya veo – sonrió el Rey.

¿Qué esperaba su padre preguntando eso? Aladdin no lo entendía.

-Bueno, solo venimos a ver que te encontraras mejor- dijo nuevamente la reina – por lo que por ahora ya nos retiramos, espero que podamos hablar mañana en el desayuno.

-¡Cla-claro! – Dijo nuevamente avergonzado – gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-¡No te preocupes! – Sonrió la reina mientras ponía un brazo en el hombro de su hijo - ¡Además, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por el no-

-¡Mama! – Grito el príncipe, mientras tapaba la boca de su madre para que no dijera alguna imprudencia - ¡Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan! – comenzó a empujar a sus padres hacia la salida del cuarto.

-¡Tu también te vas jovencito! –Reclamo su madre sin detener su camino a la puerta – ¡ni creas que permitiré que te pongas romántico con Alibaba-kun tan débil!

-¡Madre!

Ahora la vergüenza del príncipe había pintado su cara completamente de rojo. Por suerte Alibaba no se enteraba de nada, ya que solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión. Mientras Tess y el rey trataban de ahogar sus risas

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Yo también me iré! – dijo, llegando finalmente a la puerta, pero al abrirla noto como varios cuerpos caían tras ella.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – pregunto Tess a sus padres que se encontraban tirados en el suelo

-Hola Tess, ya ve a dormir – contesto Falan con una sonrisa inocente.

Encima de los padres del peli naranja, se encontraban también Seta, Ithnan, Arba y Ugo. Para el príncipe fue más que obvio lo que hacían, pero por el bien de su salud mental, simplemente los sacaría del cuarto de Alibaba-kun.

-Creo que es hora de que TODOS nos vayamos a dormir ¿cierto, tíos? –pronuncio en un tono de voz siniestro

Todos se levantaron entre risas y después de presentarse de forma general con el rubio, todos empezaron a retirarse, deseándole buena noche.

-Lamento eso Alibaba-kun – decía todavía apenado el príncipe – mañana hablaremos con calma ¿está bien? – le sonrió.

Sin embargo, noto que su amigo no le había prestado atención, el chico observaba la puerta por donde estaban saliendo, y al seguir la mirada de su amigo, noto que de hecho estaba viendo a su padre, quien estaba a un lado de la puerta y se burlaba de sus amigos que salían regañados por Sheba por haberlos espiado.

La mirada de su amigo era extraña, una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y emoción.

-¿Alibaba-kun? – le hablo más fuerte

-¡¿eh?! – Se sorprendió el rubio – Lo siento Aladdin, creo que aún me encuentro muy cansado – respondió nerviosamente, mientras ya todos habían salido.

-No te preocupes, te decía que mañana podíamos hablar con calma.

-Si – le sonrió alegre – Buena noche Aladdin.

-Buena noche Alibaba-kun.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, su amigo volvió a llamarlo. El príncipe lo observo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Aladdin – le sonrió su amigo con dulzura.

Y Aladdin sintió como si esa felicitación, era todo lo que necesitaba para que ese caótico cumpleaños haya valido la pena.

.

.

.

A pesar de que se sentía demasiado cansado después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, no pudo dormir mucho, fue la primera persona que se levantó y estaba seguro que ese día, el 90% de las personas en el reino se despertarían bastante tarde.

Se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo, solamente se asomó para ver si es que no se le había ocurrido escapar, pero por suerte no fue así, su amigo descansaba con tranquilidad. Eso lo calmo bastante. Se alejó del cuarto y se dirigió ahora al despacho de su padre, sabía que probablemente el rey seguiría durmiendo, pero había decidido esperarlo, aún tenía una conversación pendiente con su padre que no podía ser postergada.

Tenía que decirle a su padre la conclusión a la que había llegado después de hablar con su tío Belial.

-Que madrugador hijo

La voz de su padre lo sorprendió, no esperaba verlo levantado tan temprano.

-Lo mismo digo – le sonrió.

-Bueno, yo no madrugue hijo, de hecho yo no dormí – dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

Eso sorprendió a Aladdin. Juraría que su padre era el más interesado en poder dormir y descansar después de una agotadora semana planeando una fiesta.

-Ser rey es difícil, siempre hay algo que se debe resolver – dijo ante la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

Aladdin vio como su padre se sentaba en un enorme almohadón que su madre había dejado porque "era lindo", y aunque al rey le molestaba no lo había quitado, porque de hecho se acostaba en el cuándo estaba demasiado cansado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece hijo? – le cuestiono su padre cuando se había acomodado.

El príncipe se preguntó si era buen momento, después de todo, su padre estaba cansado y no sabía si le pondría atención. Pero, lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar más. Esperaba que su padre notara la seriedad del asunto.

-Padre – hablo con seriedad – durante mi viaje para invitar a los líderes de las tribus, mi tía Leraje y el tío Belial me comentaron a cerca de lo ocurrido en la falla continental. – lo mejor era ser directo

Toda la atención del rey se centró por completo en su hijo. Incluso se levantó del almohadón y se sentó en una silla, invitando a Aladdin a que hiciera lo mismo, quedando frente a él.

-Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas al respecto, y probablemente algunas quejas.

Aladdin suspiro.

-Si soy sincero, después de que me lo conto la tía Leraje, me encontraba muy enojado porque no me hubieran tenido la suficiente confianza para contármelo – dijo bajando un poco la mirada – pero después comprendí que probablemente no lo hicieron con mala intención. Por ahora no te cuestionare tus decisiones padre, porque de hecho el tío Belial me dijo que gran parte de la información ha quedado oculta para muchos líderes, incluso para mi madre.

El rey asintió, no creyó que Belial fuera a contarle tanto, pero al menos eso le ahorraba explicaciones.

-Supongo que también te conto acerca de la última batalla de David.

Aladdin asintió, era de hecho todo lo que había pasado en la última batalla con su abuelo que podía comprenderse porque su padre y Ugo estaban preocupados al respecto de lo que había pasado en la Falla Continental.

-¿y que preguntas tienes al respecto? – cuestiono el rey.

Aladdin bajo la mirada recordando la conclusión a la que había llegado con Belial.

.

.

 _-¡Ustedes creen que ese poder que no fue usado en la catedral, ha sido usado para lo que sea que haya ocurrido en la Falla continental! – exclamo sorprendido el príncipe._

 _-Así es – asintió el líder – porque el sistema era parecido al que se encontró en la Catedral._

 _-¿Era de magia defensiva?_

 _-Sí, pero de acuerdo a Lord Ugo, tenía unas anomalías que eran difíciles de entender, ya que dentro del mismo sistema había hilados otros, por lo que en realidad eran pequeños sistemas que al final habían formado uno más grande._

 _El principio se confundió, eso era posible, sin duda alguna, pero ¿porque hacer algo tan complicado?_

 _-¿y ese sistema simplemente apareció de repente?_

 _-Eso es lo más extraño príncipe – hablo un poco frustrado el líder – De acuerdo a Lord Ugo, es probable que esa magia se encontrara en un plano que nosotros no conocemos, el hablo algo sobre el rukh, pero sinceramente no logre entenderlo del todo. Aun así, dijo que para que ese sistema haya llegado a este plano, algo debió de ocurrir, un tipo de magia demasiado poderosa provoco que ese sistema llegara a este plano._

 _Las cosas se complicaban demasiado, ¿era posible que algo así ocurriera? El había leído con anterioridad parte del trabajo de su Tío Ugo respecto al Rukh, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no quedaban del todo claro._

 _Pero algo se hacía obvio. Su padre y Ugo probablemente no le darían más respuestas de las que Belial le había dado, principalmente porque ellos tampoco supieran por dónde empezar._

.

.

.

-Padre, es cierto que tengo dudas – alzo la mirada el príncipe- pero en vez de hacértelas, quiero pedir tu permiso para que yo pueda resolverlas.

-¿no confías en que nosotros podamos resolverlo?

-No he dicho eso – dijo Aladdin sin mostrarse intranquilo – pero siento que hay cosas que talvez no notaron, incluso ahora no tienen mucha libertad para hacerlo ya que no quieren preocupar a los tíos o a mi madre, sin embargo, yo sí puedo ir e investigar.

Solomon sonrió, sin duda su hijo era sorprendente.

-Bien, ¿A dónde irías a investigar primero?

-Quiero ir a la catedral.

El rey se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, el príncipe sintió que su padre le negaría el permiso, después de todo, la ciudad de la Catedral se había convertido en una tierra prohibida.

-¿Por qué me pides permiso? –El príncipe le miro confundido – quiero decir, pudiste simplemente haber hecho alguno de tus viajes y de ahí ir a donde tu quisieras para poder investigar.

Aladdin se sintió un poco confundido, el también lo había pensado en algún momento, mientras estaba con Belial, pero desecho la idea rápidamente.

-Porque no quiero hacer esto como si fuera un reto hacia ti.

Esta vez Solomon no pudo evitar mostrarse asombrado.

-Como dije, estaba molesto porque no me hubiesen contado algo tan importante, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tomar actitudes que reten tu autoridad como si yo quisiera demostrar un punto. Cuando la tía Arba me dio el bastón de David, me di cuenta de que tengo que empezar a tomar responsabilidades de mis acciones.

El rey sonrió, no esperaba que el regalo de Arba encendiera esos sentimientos en su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga había tenido razón.

-Está bien, pero toma en cuenta que nos tienes que reportar TODO lo que encuentres así como tus conclusiones.

Aladdin se sintió feliz por esas palabras.

-¡Por supuesto que si padre!

-Aparte, yo confió en ti y en tu criterio Aladdin, por lo que si quieres contárselo a alguien estas en todo tu derecho, pero por favor se consciente de las consecuencias que puede traer este hecho.

El peli azul lo entendía, si su padre no se lo había dicho a su madre o a sus tíos, era porque el sospechaba que ellos no tomarían tan bien la noticia. Sin embargo, el probablemente ya hubiera roto un poco esa regla.

-Lo siento padre – hablo apenado – pero yo… le conté esto a Alibaba-kun – su padre le miro incrédulo - ¡Lo siento mucho, pero fue después de que hable con la tía Leraje! Yo… me sentía muy mal de que no me lo hubieras contado. Alibaba-kun se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien y me cuestiono… él fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba reaccionando adecuadamente a la situación. – respondió avergonzado

Su padre lo observo atónito durante un rato, pero después comenzó a reír.

-Está bien hijo, ese chico parece que sabrá darte un buen golpe cuando lo necesites – decía aun entre risas.

Aladdin no sabía si sentirse ofendido porque era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso.

-No te preocupes hijo – dijo el rey mientras volvía a acomodarse en el almohadón – de hecho creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves contigo a la catedral y lo mantengas cerca de ti mientras dure todo este asunto –hablo de forma misteriosa

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido.

El rey lo observo con seriedad pero después lo miro de forma burlona.

-Porque si lo descuidas mucho mientras haces tu viaje, tu chico puede sentirse olvidado y lo pondrás MUY triste.

Las risas del rey se hicieron más fuertes mientras el príncipe Aladdin salía indignado del despacho de su padre con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Claro que llevaría a Alibaba-kun con él, ¡pero no era por las razones que su padre creía!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el capítulo hubo poca interacción Aladdin- Alibaba, pero no se preocupen, ya vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, a parte, este capítulo era importante para tocar puntos que necesitaban ser tocados.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

SALUDITOS : )


End file.
